I Saved Yo Evil Ass
by Lilyana
Summary: What happens when you save an evil, soulless vampire? C/Aus This is it folks. The whole she-bang! Hope you like! Quick note as of 6/7: Fixed the mixed up chapter prob! should be fixed! And look for a sequel sometime soon!
1. The Finding

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass  
  
Author: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language for now  
  
Category: Humour  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to either myself or Lilyana_Vamp. All characters are owned by ME.  
  
Distribution: NF, if you want it please feel free to ask either of us.  
  
Notes: Set during BTVS S2  
  
Part 1, The Finding  
  
Cordelia walked quickly past the darkened alley, ever since she had found out about vampires and demons, she had avoided darkened alleys like the plague. God only knows what could come out of one if you weren't careful.  
  
She picked up her pace and tripped over something, sending her to her knees. "OWW!" Cordelia yelped as her knees connected with the ground below her. A shooting pain now throbbed in both her legs as she stood up, "Damn it" she swore as she leaned down to pick up her dropped purse. As she did so, she spotted the thing that she had tripped over poking out of the darkness.  
  
Cordelia looked a little closer, her face scrunching up in disgust as she recognized a hand. "Oh, ew EWWWW!" she cried in disgust as she prodded the hand in quick, sharp movements with her finger, trying to detect for any signs of life.  
  
The hand remained still all through her prodding and poking. "Come on Cor, just leave the hand alone, go and call the Demon Patrol, let them deal with it," she told herself as she moved away. Cordelia paused in her moving, what if the person that owned the hand was in real trouble? What if they had been attacked and weren't dead yet? Or what if they had a medical problem?  
  
Before she was even aware of what she was doing, Cordelia was edging slowly and unsurely into the darkened alley, eyes riveted on the hand and arm that lay still. "Ok, just take it niiiice and easy," she told herself as she took deep, non-calming breaths.  
  
She followed the arm that was encased in black leather, all the way to a shoulder; her eyes ran across a pale neck and landed on a bruised face. Cordelia's eyes widened as she clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. "Oh shit," she whimpered lightly behind her hand.  
  
Angelus was completely out cold in front of her, well he looked it anyway. He had bruises covering his face, dried blood on his nose and lips and yes, he was definitely out cold. Whatever he had been fighting had beaten the ever holy crap out of him and left him here.  
  
Cordelia bit her lip as she looked around for a something wooden and pointy and spotted a broken crate. She edged backwards towards it, keeping her eyes on the still vampire lying on the floor. When she felt safe enough to turn round to grab a piece of wood, she did and quickly spun back.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Angelus was still lying in the same place, it didn't seem like he was pretending but you never knew, right? Cordelia gripped the wood in both her hands as she inched over towards him until her feet were precariously close to him. "Ok, on three," she urged herself as she raised the stake high.  
  
"One...two...three," Cordelia whispered, wide eyes on his face, her hands didn't move at all. She shook her head and focused her eyes on where his heart would be. "Again on three," she repeated as she took more deep breaths that did nothing to calm her down.  
  
"One...two...three." Cordelia cringed, "I can do this, not a problem. He's evil it's not like I'm killing anybody whose lying helplessly and defenseless, right?" she asked herself. Panic set in.  
  
"Oh God, I am trying to kill a helpless and defenseless person...vampire," Cordelia panicked. She couldn't do it, not with him just lying there like that, all bruised and battered. Nope, that stake wasn't going near his heart at all, no matter how much she willed it too.  
  
She placed the stake next to him on the ground as if to say 'I could've killed you, but I didn't' and hoped he would get the message when he woke up. Cordelia left the alley and Angelus to hurry towards the car park at the end of the street.  
  
She paused in her journey, bit her lip and turned back round in the direction of the alley. Her feet began moving towards the ally and back to an unconscious Angelus. She couldn't just leave him there like that, what if he didn't wake up before the sun rose?  
  
What if...?  
  
Cordelia stopped next to Angelus once more, and bit her lip again as she looked down at him. "What to do when faced with a stone cold vamp," she mused as she debated what to do with him. "They don't breathe, so that leaves out the CPR and the heart thingy. If I shake him awake, he'll probably accuse me as his assailant. Shaking him awake it is then," Cordelia said in false brightness.  
  
She kneeled down at his side and shook him gently, moving away quickly just in case he lashed out. She waited a few moments and seeing no reaction or signs of movement, Cordelia went back to kneeling at his side. She shook him again, but this time stayed put.  
  
"Angelus." Cordelia shook him a little harder and spoke to him, trying to invoke any sign of movement from the vampire. "Wake up, it's a chilly night, I'm cold and want to go home," she told him needlessly.  
  
Still, she got nothing.  
  
"This is really just my luck," Cordelia scoffed, "Getting stuck in an alley with an unconscious dead guy. Doesn't that sound funny? No? I thought it did." She stopped the shaking since it wasn't doing any good. "Oh great, can't I even catch a break lately?" she yelled upwards.  
  
She started speaking to the vampire again, "I can't leave you here like this and I can't stake you because you're defenseless. So, I'm gonna have to get you to my car then I'll figure out what to do." She tried to haul him off the ground, but he was too heavy. Cordelia easily got weighed down and her legs buckled and she had to drop his upper half on the ground.  
  
"Ok, that isn't gonna work," Cordelia told him as she rubbed her hands together, trying to come up with a way to get him to her car. She had to get him semi-conscious somehow because there was no way could she get him to her car by herself, he was too heavy.  
  
Cordelia shook his shoulders, really shook them, "WAKE UP!" she yelled as she jerked her hands on his shoulders hard. "I need you to get up because the Slayer I am not!"  
  
Angelus groaned in pain as he was shook awake, the sound of someone yelling at him was vibrating around his ears. "Get up, I need you to be able to walk, or crawl or whatever. You're too heavy for me to carry pal."  
  
The voice was female, soft but annoying at the same time. Angelus managed to roll over onto his side, groaning as his entire body ached and burned. "If you get up, I'll give you a whole pile of candy I swear."  
  
Cordelia was somehow able to hook one of her arms round one of his shoulders. "Come on vamp guy, time to help me out here," she encouraged as she tried to haul him off the ground.  
  
Angelus moved with her, as he couldn't do much apart from lean most of his weight on her supporting shoulder. Cordelia wobbled as she helped him to stand slightly bent at his waist, his arms draped limply around her shoulders as she gripped him round his waist. "I need you to walk now, put one foot in front of the other. You've been doing it for centuries now, it's not that hard," she said in a strained voice.  
  
Cordelia fell into the side of her car as he knees gave way under the strain of carrying almost all the vampire's weight from the alley. Angelus grunted as he flopped against her, pushing her into the car body. "Oh no you don't, you're not going into space city again fangman," Cordelia warned as she found the energy from somewhere to find her car keys and open the passenger door.  
  
"In." Cordelia grabbed the vampire again and barely managed to get him inside before slamming the door shut with a deep foreboding breath. She used the car body to support herself as she limped around to her side of the car and got in.  
  
Her head turned to Angelus who had passed out again, "What the hell am I gonna do now?" she asked as she reached a loss.  
  
Cordelia pulled the unconscious vampire out of her car and let him land heavily on her driveway. "Okay, I can't believe I'm actually going to wake up a soulless, evil thing that wouldn't think twice about making me his dinner," she said to herself. She shook him violently a few more times and realized she wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'll just have to go all postal on your ass." Cordelia walked into her house, and a minute later came back out with a large bucket.  
  
Angelus sprang to life as the ice cold water was poured over him. "What the hell?" he yelled as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Damn, you didn't melt. Why didn't you melt?" Cordelia asked, still holding the empty water bucket.  
  
"What?" Angelus asked, the cloud of confusion still shrouding him.  
  
"Like the wicked witch. Dorothy dumped the water on her and she melted. How come you didn't melt? You're all wicked and shit," Cordelia asked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you that culturally stunted that you don't know one of the most famous movies of all time? You really need to get out more."  
  
Angelus stood there dripping wet as he stared at Cordelia who using the empty bucket as a shield against him. "Did you do this to me?" he demanded.  
  
"Like I could beat you up," Cordelia scoffed. "No, I just tripped over your stupid hand. You owe me a new pair of shoes by the way, my Jimmy's are all dirty now thanks to you."  
  
"I don't care about your shoes. Who did this to me?" he demanded, gripping her shoulders tightly.  
  
"I'm not your keeper. I don't know who you owe money or whatever. I do know that you are going to buy me some new shoes. And if you break my shoulders, you're paying my hospital bills and paying me restitution for missing cheerleading. I do have an image to keep up here."  
  
Angelus looked down at his soaked clothing and growled again.  
  
"Okay, the growling is getting lame. Used to be scary, now getting lame."  
  
"Invite me in," he ordered the brunette. He had to get out of the wet leather that clung to him in all the wrong places. When she stuck her tongue out at him, he tightened his grip. "I said invite me in."  
  
"Oh, yeah, like I'm stupid enough to say 'Sure, come on into my safe, non- dead guy infested house Angelus. Make yourself to home.'...oh shit."  
  
"Why thank you for the invitation Cordelia."  
  
Me and my big mouth, she cursed inwardly. "Uh, that wasn't an actual invite," Cordelia quickly retracted. "I was just kidding"  
  
Angelus just smiled sweetly at her. "Shall we?"  
  
Cordelia thrust the empty bucket in front of her. "I have a bucket and I'm not afraid to use it, so just back off," she threatened lamely. "I'll have you know I've hurt a lot of people with buckets in my time. I'm damned well dangerous with a bucket so if you think I'm just going to let you waltz right on in to my house. Well, you can think again mister."  
  
Cordelia just stared as Angelus walked past her, blatantly ignoring her threats, his leather squelching with the water she had thrown over him.  
  
"Hey! Hey, where do you think you're going?" she yelled as he didn't stop when he got to her door.  
  
"I'm going inside where I can get dry," Angelus threw over his shoulder.  
  
"No, hold it. HOLD IT!" Cordelia bolted to stop him before he entered her house. "You can't go in there!"  
  
"I think I can, you just invited me. Thanks for that by the way, it was very kind of you."  
  
"I so did not invite you! I was being sarcastic! Go look it up...that is if you can even read a dictionary!"  
  
"Give me one reason that I shouldn't kill you right now?" Angelus asked, his face inches from hers.  
  
"I saved your evil ass, how about that for starters?" she answered, holding her ground.  
  
"Well, that was a stupid mistake on your part."  
  
"Well, if you're not going to be grateful, next time I'll leave your sorry leather-self on the sidewalk to go up in flames. I won't even have the decency to stake you!" she huffed and pushed passed him into her house. She slammed the door behind her, knowing that it wouldn't do any good, but it felt great nonetheless.  
  
Angelus growled at her obvious defiance and shoved the door open. As the heavy wood swung open, it caught Cordelia and threw her across the room. She landed in the living room doorway with an involuntary moan.  
  
Cordy willed her eyes to open long enough to see Angelus walk unhindered into her sanctuary, that evil, sadistic smile spreading across his face. And then it was dark. 


	2. Cold Revenge

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful!  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Lilyana_Vamp or I own any of the characters used, they are the property of ME. God, I'm getting pro with this!  
  
Distribution: NF, just ask and you can have  
  
Notes: Set during BTVS S2  
  
Part 2, Cold Revenge  
  
Angelus raised an eyebrow at the now unconscious girl on the floor; he really hadn't meant to knock her out like that. He stood there dripping wet with a helpless female laying out cold on the floor. He stood there dripping wet because of the helpless female on the floor.  
  
He was dripping wet and she was helpless.  
  
Another smile spread across his face as his eyes landed on the bucket dropped haplessly to her side. Angelus sighed innocently as he picked it up.  
  
The darkness that Cordelia was cloaked in was violently taken away from her as freezing cold water fell all over her. Hazel eyes snapping open in shock, "Aarrgghh!" she shrieked as she heaved and panted for breath.  
  
Angelus stood back, holding the empty bucket, and watched happily as Cordelia slowly sat up and raised her wet arms and glared at him. "What the hell did you do that for?" she hissed as she began to shiver from the cold.  
  
"I was just repaying the favour, don't I get a thank you?" Angelus asked innocently.  
  
"Aurgh," Cordelia growled, "Look at me, I'm soaking wet"  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
"No, you're a vampire and don't have any body heat." Cordelia began to shiver slightly as the air mingled with the cold water droplets on her arms. "I'm human, I-I feel the c-cold." Her teeth began to slightly chatter as the water seeped into her skin.  
  
"Here let me help you up," Angelus said, his voice dripping with insincerity.  
  
"Sure," Cordelia answered. She shook, but she wasn't sure if it was from fear or the freezing water. As soon as she was firmly on her feet, she kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch and ran like hell.  
  
"Bitch!" Angelus gasped out as he doubled over. Regaining his composure and took off after her. He followed Cordelia up the stairs and looked at the seemingly endless hallway of doors. She could have gone into any one of them. "Cordelia, make it easy on both of us and just come on out. You aren't safe anywhere; I'll find you."  
  
"In your vampire dreams," Cordelia muttered from behind the closed door and looked for her escape. She spied the laundry chute and smiled. "I always loved doing this as a kid."  
  
Angelus opened the door that held her scent the most and looked into the empty room. "I know you're in here Cordelia." He followed the scent to the walk-in closet and looked down the dark laundry chute. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."  
  
Cordelia heard him hit the bare floor with a crash and smiled to herself. What an ingenious idea it had been to move the pile of laundry that had cushioned her fall. She'd seen enough cartoons to know how to get away from the bad guy!  
  
She slammed the basement door shut and locked it. Cordelia looked around for something to barricade the door with and grabbed a spare chair. She wedged it tightly underneath the doorknob, preventing him from getting out right away.  
  
Okay, think Cor. What to do when you have a vampire locked in your basement? Call a Slayer! she thought. Cordelia ran to the nearest phone and her heart sank when the line turned up dead.  
  
"Sorry Cordelia, but there will be no phone for you," Angelus' voice called out from behind the basement door when he heard her curse. "Can't have you inviting uninvited guests over."  
  
Cordelia tapped the heel of her hand against her forehead, trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this. She didn't know how long the door, lock, and chair were going to hold up against Angelus' incessant banging. "Will you shut up and let me think?" she finally yelled at him, her head throbbing from the noise.  
  
"Come on Cordelia. Let me out of here. I promise not to kill you," he cooed, pressing his cheek against the smooth wood. "Right away," he added so only he could hear.  
  
"What have you been smoking? I'm not opening this door until I have a Slayer here to dust your sorry ass. Why did I save you again?" Cordelia mentally berated herself for her earlier weakness.  
  
"Because you want me to make you scream, I could make you scream Cordelia. I could make you scream in ways that no one else has ever made you scream." He caressed the door with his cool hand, suddenly longing to touch her.  
  
"Okay, not having a death wish here. Not wanting to scream," Cordelia replied as she looked around frantically for inspiration.  
  
"Oh no Cordelia, this will be fun. This will be right before I kill you."  
  
"Are you making a pass at me?" Cordelia cried out in shock as she stared at the door separating her from the insanely evil vampire.  
  
"Cordelia, open the door. I promise to make your last night memorable for both of us," he purred.  
  
"First of all, your promises hold no weight with me. Second, you're dead and ew! No dead guy is ever going to get his gross, embalmed hands on me! And third, how would it be memorable for me if I was dead and couldn't remember it? Hmmph." Cordelia shot back. She tried to sound as brave as she could but she couldn't deny the fact she was scared to death.  
  
She grabbed a knife out of the kitchen and haphazardly made a cross out of two wooden spoons and some tape, hoping it would do the trick. Cordelia then planted herself across from the basement door, determined not to sleep that night. She knew the best course of action would be to get as far away from her house as possible, but that wasn't an option. Out there were hundreds more vampires, at least here there was only one.  
  
One with an all access pass to her house, yes. One that was totally insane, yes. And one that was hitting on her, yes. There would be no sleep for Cordelia Chase tonight.  
  
*****************************  
  
Cordelia was almost resorting to holding her eyelids open she was so tired, but at least Angelus had stopped his banging and shut up. Maybe he was asleep or maybe he had spontaneously combusted with any luck, but she was not going to open that door to find out. Not even if he was pleading with her and telling her that money did in fact grow on trees. No force was ever going to get her to open that door.  
  
No force, not even the force that was removing the spoons from her hands, was going to get her to open that door. Not even the force that was picking her up and making her relax against a nice, comfy chest was going to get her to open that door.  
  
Cordelia always knew that Keanu Reeves would see sense one of these days and fall madly in love with her. Angelus was really going to get his ass kicked now she thought smugly. Keanu had even made the freezing cold water warm after a while, that's how much of a God Keanu Reeves was. And if Angelus thought he could take him on, Cordelia knew who she'd be backing!  
  
Angelus was safely locked behind the basement door so a few minutes sleep couldn't hurt right? Cordelia sighed happily and snuggled into Keanu. "I just knew you'd come around. Took you long enough," she huffed in her half- asleep half-awake state.  
  
Angelus blinked away his slight confusion at her words, now he had his paws on her he could do what ever he wanted to her. A malicious grin that showed off his sharp fangs lit up his face, the vampire picked up his pace as he walked through the living room doorway.  
  
The water which he had used to wake Cordelia up with had also soaked the tile flooring hadn't been cleaned up; Angelus slipped and landed flat on his back with a loud grunt.  
  
The fall jolted Cordelia fully awake, as did Angelus' grunt of pain. "Wha. Whur." she mumbled, still blinking when the dim light hit her eyes. "Uuuhhhh." she groaned as her current situation came gushing back to haunt her.  
  
Cordelia realized she was being held captive in somebody's arms, she slowly looked at her captor and saw Angelus just staring at her ceiling, silently mouthing 'Why me?' at it.  
  
"How the hell did you get out?" Cordelia screeched as she kicked out at him with her legs and pushed against his chest. "What? Did you pay so much attention to those worms from your first death casket that you picked up a trick or two?"  
  
Angelus caught her hands to stop her from pushing against him and trying to get away, Cordelia squirmed round until her knees were between his legs. "I always knew you were the dominant type Cordelia," he told her as he squeezed her wrists tighter.  
  
Cordelia used the muscles in her legs to do a small spring and landed with her knees colliding with his solar plexus. Angelus doubled over into a slightly sitting position and let her hands go so he could clutch his gut, "You'll pay for that," he warned as she picked herself up off the floor.  
  
"No, you're going to pay for ruining my mother's new flooring tiles and my shoes," Cordelia hissed back as she went to run again but his hand clamped down on her ankle and brought her to a yelping crash on the floor. "Oww, you big bully, let go of me!" She tried to kick out at him again but Angelus now held both of her ankles still.  
  
He crawled over her back, pinning her to the floor with his body, his legs now straddling her hips and his hands holding hers above her head. "If you can get out of this, I'll let you go unharmed," he told her with a smirk.  
  
Cordelia cussed and cursed as she kicked her legs uselessly and finally gave up because it was futile to fight in this position. She calmed herself as much as she could by taking deep, long breaths as she remained still. Just wait a minute, Cordelia thought, he'll get to cocky then I can kick him where it hurts again and do something that doesn't involve pathetic basement doors.  
  
"That's better, this is how I like my women Cordelia. Good to know you're a fast study," Angelus whispered in her ear. He got both her hands in one of his larger ones and ran the other down her side, making her squirm and wiggle even more than she already was. He squeezed the bottom part of her rib cage and Cordelia let out an undignified screech and snort as she tried more squirming to get away.  
  
"Go on Cordelia, put up a little fight makes the game so much more fun." Angelus continued his assault on her rib cage, not realizing Cordelia was squirming so much because it was tickling her.  
  
Angelus' wandering hand was running smoothly up and down her right side and Cordelia was trying her hardest to hold it in. She kept trying to get his hand on a less sensitive part of her body. He had a finger that insisted on prodding her ribs every time his hand moved upwards and it really tickled.  
  
The vampire tried to hold the squirming and snorting girl still but Cordelia was starting to really jerk against him. "That's the spirit," Angelus said to her with a smile, "I promised I'd make you scream, let's see what I can do about that"  
  
Cordelia could feel his face close to the back of her head as she heard him take in a deep breath. She had to get herself under control and act quickly. She snapped the back of her head straight into his nose and used his momentary surprise to flip over and push him off her. "Take that," she said as she scrambled to her feet once again and went to take off again.  
  
Angelus brought his hand to his wounded nose, feeling the blood that was oozing from it. "Bitch!" he yelled at her again and jumped to his feet. He gained on her before she could get more than a few steps from him and violently pinned her to the wall. He pressed his body against her, using his full weight and strength, her body threatening to crush beneath his.  
  
"I wanted to have some fun with you first, but you've left me no choice." He banged her head hard against the wall and pulled her head sideways revealing the slender column of her neck. "Mmmm..." he felt a shudder go through her as he was millimeters from piercing her flesh with his fangs when he looked at her face.  
  
It wasn't the face of defiance that it was before. It was one of terror; she was a terrified little girl. He saw the tears in her eyes and loosened his grip on her cautiously. He wanted to drink her so badly, but at the same time, he didn't want to kill her. Hurt her, yes, but not kill her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" 


	3. 3

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 3  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful!  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Lilyana_Vamp nor myself own any of the characters used. ME are the ones who ruin them, we just take away the B/A stuff to make it better!  
  
Distribution: Just ask tell us where to find it.  
  
Notes: Just enjoy it!  
  
Angelus backed away from Cordelia slowly and she sank to the ground, a shaking hand going up to her head. Yep, a nice big lump was forming where her head had connected with the wall courtesy of Angelus.  
  
Angelus stared at the girl now sitting numbly on the floor and touching her head. "What the hell did you do to me?" he asked in a low voice that she had never heard before.  
  
Cordelia just sat back against the wall and shaking like a leaf. She almost didn't hear his question through her numbness, she blinked rapidly trying to bring her world back into focus. "What did I what?" she asked as she looked up at him with her hand still at her head.  
  
"You heard me, I want to know what you've done to me" Angelus repeated his demand.  
  
"I-I haven't done anything, I already told you what happened" Cordelia told him honestly, her eyes glazing over once again with tears that hadn't been spilled yet.  
  
"You lied" he ground out, forcing his anger down with an abnormal amount of control.  
  
"I didn't lie, I swear I didn't. I really did trip over your hand in the alley" Cordelia repeated how she found had found him. "I was going to stake you but I couldn't"  
  
"Instead you put some kind of spell on me"  
  
"I haven't, I'm not Witchy Willow" Cordelia snapped, her making her attitude hide her fear as best she could again.  
  
"You must have done something to me, tell me what" Angelus demanded as he kneeled down in front of her. "I'm not playing a game with you Cordelia, I will kill you instantly if you don't tell me what the hell you're playing at" he warned seriously.  
  
"But I didn't do anything apart from not kill you and you were right about that at least. It was a stupid mistake on my part" Cordelia snapped as she leaned as close to the wall as she could get.  
  
"You're lying to me" Angelus told her as he forced her to look at him, his hold on her bottom jaw leaving red finger marks on her skin.  
  
Cordelia yanked his hand from her jaw, "I am not lying to you. I don't lie just like I don't do tact because that's just not saying true stuff. You should be thanking me not threatening and attacking me. I could've just left you there to fry and not saved your ass"  
  
"If you didn't do anything, then why can't I kill you?"  
  
"Excuse me for not being sad about that fact"  
  
Angelus stood up and looked at the girl who huddled as close to the wall as she could. He around her shoulders and her hazel eyes that burned with fire, fear and tears. He'd never before seen a young girl be so scared yet so defiant and brave at once. How did he overlook her for so long?  
  
"What are you looking at?" Cordelia asked quietly.  
  
"How's your head?" he asked  
  
"How's yours? You aren't supposed to care, remember?" she fumed, her voice still shaking from his violent behaviour and sudden change in attitude.  
  
The urge to take her physically, mentally and mortally was almost overwhelming. He needed to get away from her. The smell of her invaded every bit of him, lacing itself into his very being. He had to get away but he wouldn't run. "You should get some sleep" he told her uncertainly.  
  
Cordelia looked up at him in confusion. She'd never once heard Angelus be so uncertain. "Like I could ever sleep with you around"  
  
"I give you my word, I won't kill you"  
  
"Not believing"  
  
"Look, if I was going to kill you tonight, I would have done it. Now go to bed" Angelus ordered her and pulled her to her feet. He caught her as she stumbled, still groggy from the blow to her head. He scooped her up and carried her up the stairs.  
  
"Which room?" he asked and opened the door Cordelia pointed to and walked to her bed. He laid her out on the bed, covering her with blankets.  
  
Angelus watched as she promptly passed out, too out of it to care about the murderous vampire that had been tucking her in. He sat in a chair beside her bed and watched her in the dark. He watched how her breasts rose and fell with each breath and he watched how her eyelids fluttered. He was completely fascinated by everything she was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He had just drifted off himself when he was awakened by her screaming. He ran to the side of her bed and shook her roughly to wake her from her nightmare. "Wake up" he yelled at her. Upon her opening eyes, he was greeted with an even louder scream. He clamped his hand over her mouth and growled at her, "Shut up"  
  
Cordelia bit down on his hand causing him to yelp and pull away from her. She scooted away from him and tried to jump to her feet, only causing herself to fall to the ground. "OoooH" she groaned, holding her head gingerly. She saw him standing over her and groaned again. "When did you get cloned?"  
  
"What?" Angelus asked the clearly lucid girl.  
  
"There's like.one.two.three" she mumbled, pointing everywhere around him.  
  
"Get back in bed" he picked Cordelia up and put her firmly back in the bed. "You have concussion"  
  
"What are you my doctor now?" she asked sarcastically. "You're the reason I have a con.cus.sion" Her eyes began to slide shut and Angelus shook her, causing her head to throb more. "Do you mind? Rude much"  
  
"You can't go to sleep" Angelus told her.  
  
"Sure I can. Just close my eyes and the happy place comes to me. And guess what. You're not there" Cordelia replied  
  
"How am I going to keep you awake?" Angelus asked himself as much as her. He looked down at her and decided on crawling into the bed beside her.  
  
"EWW! Okay, already living with the sight of you in a two-piece bikini. Out of my bed" she held her head, the sheer force of yelling at him making it pound even worse. "Keep your grubby, gross, dead hands off me" Cordelia warned, not having the strength to fight with him.  
  
"I wasn't planning anything, but now that you mention it." Angelus grinned, resting a hand on her tiny waist. "Wait.what'd you mean about me in a bikini?"  
  
"And matching sarong" Cordelia giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My nightmare. Worst I've ever had. Scary" she shuddered. "Coral so isn't your colour. And you had a limp. Come to think of it, I think you were limp" she told him seriously and then burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Angelus was ready to let her go to sleep, no matter the consequences. Hell, he was ready to knock her out himself.  
  
"Ew! Dead hands off me" Cordelia yelped as he gripped her waist tightly.  
  
Angelus had no intentions on removing his hands. He had to do anything to get her off this incredibly humiliating topic. He never knew vampires could know the meaning of humility but he definitely did now. He pushed her down into the soft mattress and lowered his face until he was almost touching hers. "How about I think of something more entertaining to keep you awake?"  
  
"Oh God, you're worse than a teenage boy" Cordelia whined and tried to push him off. "Do high school boys and vampires think about anything besides sex? You're all the same. You're just like Xander. Trying to do the horizontal hula with me but thinking about Buffy all the time. Neither of you think with your brains" she spoke, her voice tinged with sadness. "He'd go running to her the first chance he got"  
  
Angelus felt his rage growing stronger. No one manipulated or hurt one of his obsessions but him. But when exactly had Cordelia become his obsession? 


	4. 4

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 4  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful!  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: Don't I wish  
  
Disclaimer: Oh for crying out loud, we don't own anything and don't make any money out of it!  
  
Distribution: Just take it  
  
Notes: Daisy, you did say that you'd be our bitch if we posted more, well guess what...  
  
Angelus pushed a strand of wet hair from its place on Cordelia cold cheek. "We're both still wet," he commented quietly.  
  
"Wow, you catch on quick," Cordelia responded as she shivered.  
  
"We have to get dry."  
  
"Observant, aren't you? I can see why you lasted a couple of centuries and not went poof. You're rapier intelligence really astonishes me," Cordelia snarked as she pulled the covers over herself.  
  
Angelus grit his teeth together, "Come on, get out of bed, or you'll probably catch mild hypothermia."  
  
"Again, you're the reason that I'll catch hypothermia."  
  
"You could've just woke me up gently, but nooo you had to do a me and use cold water. I told you downstairs that I feel the cold, but you ignored me and got all violent. You'll be paying my doctor's fees for my concussion. Do you have any idea how much you owe me? $300 and that's just for my shoes, then we're talking new flooring, doctor's fees and a new basement door. Oh yeah, and therapy so I can get over the trauma of having a dead guy touching me," Cordelia told him as she counted the things off on her fingers. "I am never going to have a life, I will probably be in a mental institution until I'm 50 thanks to you. I'd say all in all, you owe me about half a mill and that includes personal compensation. Not to mention new bed sheets, which are now ruined because of you sticking us both in bed, dripping wet. I'm still not dry or warm by the way, I'm not surprised somebody beat you up. You must have a real habit of skipping out on paying up."  
  
Angelus clamped another hand over her mouth to stop her incessant babble. "Shut up, I'll get you dry and warm just shut up. You're giving me a headache."  
  
Cordelia decided against biting him again and instead licked the palm of his hand, leaving a trail of slobbery mess from her tongue. It was something she used to do to her cousins whenever they tried to bully her.  
  
Angelus scowled as he removed his saliva coated palm from her mouth. "That was disgusting," he told her as he rubbed his hand friskily on a bed sheet to get rid of the slaver.  
  
"You asked for it"  
  
"I cannot believe you just licked me."  
  
"I cannot believe you're still here and won't let me go to sleep."  
  
"You're concussed, you can't sleep for 24 hours."  
  
"You can't stop me," Cordelia told him. "I can sleep if I want to. Nobody, not even you, will ever take my 8 hours a night sleeping ritual"  
  
Angelus moved off the bed, bringing Cordelia with him so she wouldn't try to run away or go to sleep behind his back. "We'll take a hot shower, come on."  
  
"Nuh-uh, no showering with dead guys, not on your unlife go away and go shower with someone else. Eww!"  
  
Angelus clamped his hand around the back of her neck and forcing her to walk forward, "Where's your bathroom at in this place?" he asked.  
  
"Like I share a bathroom!" Cordelia yelled in disgust "I have my own and I don't want your embalmed germs polluting it. It's mine, go use the maid's room if you want a shower!"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Not telling you so there!" Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him defiantly.  
  
"Fine, I'll just walk you through every door in this place until I find your bathroom then. It would be a lot easier if you just told me," Angelus said as he moved towards a door on the far side of her room.  
  
"Can't make me, not sharing my bathroom with any dead guy, much less you."  
  
Angelus shook his head and shoved her forwards. "Is it behind door number one?" he asked as he made her open the door they now stood at.  
  
Cordelia smirked, this was her closet, and maybe she could lock him inside. "This is my closet for unused clothes so guess again."  
  
Angelus gave a disgusted look to a bright pink shirt before making her close the door. "Door number two next." he moved Cordelia to another door. "Open it."  
  
Cordelia threw a dirty look over her shoulder at him "No."  
  
"So it's this room is it?" Angelus asked smugly as he reached his free hand over and shoved the door open. "Get in."  
  
"No."  
  
Angelus pushed Cordelia into her ensuite bathroom and took a moment to look around. Marble flooring, a corner bath tub and lots of little bottles littering the place. "I'll turn the shower on, get the water warm you get undressed," Angelus told her as he let go of her neck.  
  
"Haha, you're kidding." Cordelia stumbled away from him. "There will be no getting undressed of any kind. Not wanting a dead guy to see my bits."  
  
"I've seen it all before," Angelus replied as he turned the shower on.  
  
"Like hell you have!" Cordelia cried in insult. "You have never or will ever see my all. It will be a cold day in hell before you see my all."  
  
"Look, stop being so immature and get undressed. You need to get warmed up so you can get dry," Angelus growled at her in extreme annoyance.  
  
"I'm 17, I'm meant to be immature and no way am I getting undressed with you here or anywhere within my all vicinity," Cordelia retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"If you don't get undressed then I'll do it for you," Angelus told her seriously as he started to remove his own wet clothing.  
  
Cordelia took in a sharp breath, "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"I know what it looks like, but why are you doing it?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm also wet and need to get dry," Angelus retorted as his fingers paused on the buttons of his wet shirt. "It wasn't just me who got water happy."  
  
"At least I tried other ways to wake you up first, my being wet was just your idea of revenge," Cordelia bit as she turned her back to him, ignoring the rustle of material.  
  
"Shut up and take your clothes off," Angelus told her as he dropped his wet shirt to her floor. The thought of Cordelia unclothed and wet made his head spin and the thought of her obeying his every command made his groin stir.  
  
"I say a very enthusiastic hell no to that!"  
  
Angelus went to stand behind her. "Take them off Cordelia, unless you're stalling because you want me to do it for you."  
  
"I am not taking my clothes off and you are certainly not taking my clothes off. You can go to hell before I ever let you do that."  
  
"In that case." Angelus clamped his hand round the back of her neck again, shoved her towards the shower and into it, fully clothed.  
  
"Eeeep! What the hell are you playing at?" Cordelia demanded as his swift movement caused her head to throb a little more.  
  
"Getting you in the shower, you need to get warm," Angelus murmured as he stood behind her. His hands trailing up her sides towards the buttons of her wet blouse with intent of undoing them.  
  
Cordelia smacked his hands away and moved forward away from his body that was inching closer to her back. "Get off me you pervy dead guy. Get off, you're a dirty, old man. Ewww!"  
  
Angelus let her move away from him. "You take your clothes if you're so against me doing it for you. I could make it more exciting."  
  
"Did you not hear me say it will be a cold day in hell before I let you see my all?"  
  
"I did but I don't care. One way or another, you're clothes are coming off if I have to remove them by force. Understand?"  
  
Cordelia whirled around and immediately wished she hadn't. Angelus stood there, unmoving, his dark hair wet, his even darker eyes hard and unreadable. The black leather of his pants shiny with the cascading warm water of her shower. The spray trickling down his smooth, muscular chest, her eyes tracking the movements of the droplets down to the floor of the shower.  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened, "Y-you're wearing boots in my shower?" her eyes snapped up to his.  
  
Angelus clenched his jaw when Cordelia turned to face him. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and defiance, her chocolate hair plastered to her neck and face. Her shirt clinging like a second skin to her chest, making her breasts an instant attraction for his eyes.  
  
Cordelia swallowed when she saw raw hunger in the vampire's dark gaze as he looked her over. "Stop looking at me like that," her voice came out as a husky whisper rather than the order she had wanted it to be.  
  
"You still have your clothes on, take them off," Angelus responded, his own husky voice matching hers. "I'll keep my hands to myself if that makes you happy," he told her honestly.  
  
He wanted to watch as Cordelia stripped naked for him, he wanted to tease himself with the sight of her body and he wanted watch her fight him physically and mentally.  
  
Cordelia bit her lip as her eyes drifted back down, "Take your boots off, you'll ruin my shower floor and you owe me enough as it is," she murmured.  
  
Angelus held back the need to make her take the rest of his clothes off as he stepped backwards out of the shower, making a puddle of water on the floor. "I'll take mine off, if you take yours off," he told her as he kneeled down on one knee, his eyes entirely on her.  
  
Cordelia kept her eyes locked onto his as she began to unbutton her blouse, taking as long a time as possible with each button.  
  
"Take your time, we have all night"  
  
Angelus watched each slow, teasing movement of her hands as she performed for him. He knew that she was deliberately trying to annoy him so he just watched and enjoyed her doing it.  
  
Cordelia reached the last button on her blouse and swiftly turned her back to him, the movement making her head buzz and swim caused her to stumble and fall.  
  
He moved quickly from the floor to catch her before she hurt her head on the wall or floor. Angelus caught her round her shoulders and her blouse fell off slightly, revealing a glimpse of curved, delicious and sun kissed skin.  
  
Cordelia was breathing hard, from both her little stumble and the hard chest she found herself cushioned against. Her hands had instinctively gone to hold whatever would stop her fall and were clenched around his waist.  
  
Angelus grazed her hair with his cheek as he inhaled her scent; fear, relief and arousal surrounded the air in the confines of the shower. "Let me help you take your clothes off," he murmured.  
  
"I'll be ok, I can do it myself," Cordelia replied as she pulled away and replaced her askew blouse.  
  
"You're still concussed, you need to let me help you."  
  
"No really, I can do it and you still have to take your boots off," she replied as she pulled the open edges of her blouse over her chest to hide what he kept looking at.  
  
"Let me help you first, then I'll take the rest of my clothes off." Angelus pulled Cordelia closer to him. He moved her hands away from holding her blouse together and the material fell aside. "No need to be shy, you have an exceptional body Cordelia," he told her.  
  
She stood there and let him remove her blouse slowly, sliding the material from her shoulders and down her arms in one fluid motion. His cool hands contrasting with the warmth of the water pouring down her back.  
  
Angelus took a moment to look at her, her breasts remained hidden by her blue bra, and he trailed a finger lightly over her stomach and up the valley of her cleavage. "You can keep your underwear on," he told her. He wasn't sure if he was allowing her to keep some dignity or if he just wanted to tease himself some more but her face showed great relief and gratitude for his allowance. Cordelia went to remove her pants but Angelus stopped her and shook his head. "I want to do it, you might fall," he whispered throatily and she couldn't do anything but nod her consent.  
  
She couldn't move any part of her body, the only thing she could do was breathe and she even had to remind herself how to do that. Angelus hooked his thumbs into the waist band of her pants and began to slowly lower the figure hugging cloth over her hips and buttocks. Cordelia sucked in a breath when he momentarily paused to touch the side of her hips and upper thighs. He got down on one knee for balance as he continued to remove her clothing. His eyes flashed a little as he looked at the blue silk that matched her bra.  
  
"Nice," Angelus winked up at her as Cordelia stared at him with wide eyes full of uncertainty at his actions. The material reached her feet. "Hold on to my shoulders so you don't fall."  
  
Cordelia did as she was told and timidly touched his shoulders, his skin feeling nothing like she expected. It was smooth like the marble of her bathroom floor and the muscle just below his neck was almost rock solid. She exhaled a breath that had been held for the last few moments. She stepped out of her pants carefully; Angelus tossed them and her shirt to where his own lay crumpled. Cordelia froze as he dragged his hands slowly back up her legs as he uncurled his body from the crouched position. His thumbs brushed the inside of her upper thighs, gently massaging her own feminine muscle there before moving to her stomach.  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Angelus asked as he now looked down at her. "You stay here while I take my clothes off. Unless you want to return the favour."  
  
Cordelia wordlessly shook her head, "N-no, you're alright. I'm sure you can manage."  
  
Angelus stepped out of the shower. "You can turn the heat up now that you won't go into shock," he told her. The vampire finished the task of removing his boots and laid them next to their mixed pile of clothes before stepping back into the shower. "I've changed my mind, I want you to do it."  
  
"Do." Cordelia cleared her throat, "Do what?"  
  
"Undress me."  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "No way, I can't do that. I won't."  
  
Angelus simply took her hands and placed them on his belt, "When I want you to do something, you do it," he told her. "I want you to undress me."  
  
Cordelia glared a little then relented, she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his violent streak anymore. So, she slid the leather belt through the loops of his pants slowly, her fingers trembling as she did so. The belt buckle made a quiet clanging noise as she unclasped the metal hook. Angelus kept his body still and unmoving as he waited patiently for her to finish undoing his pants.  
  
Cordelia took her trembling hands away, "I-I can't do it, I..."  
  
"Do it Cordelia." His belt lay teasingly open next to his pants buttons and Cordelia found her hands placed, more gently, back in position. She nodded again and fumbled slightly with the top button. Her breathing hardened as the button came undone beneath her fingers and relief swept over her when she saw some underwear on him.  
  
"Did you think I wore nothing?" Angelus asked teasingly.  
  
Steam from the now hot water began making the bathroom a little foggy and Cordelia's cheeks flush a bright pink. She unhooked another button and revealed more of his black boxer shorts and she reached the last button. His hands covered hers and he helped her push his pants down over his masculine hips and thighs. More marble smooth skin made Cordelia's eyes widen and suck in more breath.  
  
Angelus stepped out of his pants and tossed them to the pile of wet clothes on the floor. The water made contact with his boxer shorts, making them cling to him in places that made Cordelia blush and avert her eyes.  
  
"If you like what you see, then look. I've already told you, you don't have to be shy," Angelus called her on her unacknowledged desire. "Since we're here, we may as well make use of our time. Turn around, I'll wash your back," he said.  
  
Cordelia dumbly turned her back to him and Angelus looked at the bottles on the ledge in the shower. "Which one do I use?" he asked.  
  
"Just pick one," Cordelia replied carelessly, they all did the same thing. She waited for him to choose and start washing her back, if that is what he intended to do anyway.  
  
Angelus picked up a blue bottle, opened it and shuddered. "Do you have any natural scented bodywash?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, the, um, green bottle is supposed to smell like, um, fresh rain or something," Cordelia replied as she forced her brain to work.  
  
Angelus nodded and picked up the green bottle and inhaled. "Mmm, I like this one," he told her. He moved his chest into her back. "I think I'll start with the front."  
  
Cordelia shook from head to toe as he began to work the bodywash he had chosen into foam on her skin. He moved his hands in slow circles on her stomach, moving higher with each arch. She involuntarily leaned into his chest for balance and an anchor to reality.  
  
Angelus leaned his chin on her shoulder so he could see what he was doing. The rise and fall of her breasts had rapidly increased and her heart rate had gone through the roof. He spread his fingers out over her stomach, round to her sides and up, making her raise her arms over her head.  
  
Cordelia's eyes closed as she relaxed a little more. "Don't close your eyes, you can't sleep for 24 hours and definitely not in the shower." Angelus' voice made her eyes open.  
  
"Sorry," Cordelia whispered back.  
  
Angelus grinned and brought her arms back down to rest at her sides. He moved away from her and started the same slow circles on the base of her spine just above the now clinging blue silk. "I really do like your choice of underwear"  
  
Cordelia didn't reply; she didn't have a clue what to say to that remark. His hands moving slowly and tantalizingly up her back had ceased any forming words from being spoken. Angelus reached the clasp of her bra. "This is in the way." He quickly and efficiently unhooked it and the bra fell to the floor of the shower. He began to work out the tension that had been building since this night had begun. Squeezing gently as he manipulated her muscles under his skilled fingers. He slid his hands back down the base of her spine and increased pressure all the way back up to the nape of her neck.  
  
Cordelia's head fell back onto his chest as a small breath of air came out as a pleasured moan.  
  
Angelus snapped his eyes shut at the sound of her gasp and gripped her shoulders tightly before running his hands over her neck and décolleté. He grazed his fingers along the swell of her breasts before running his hands lightly down her arms and trailing off her clenched fists. "Your turn," he murmured.  
  
"I want to get out now," Cordelia whispered her plea; it was too much for her to take in all at once. The whole night had left her exhausted and standing half naked in her shower was just too much for her.  
  
For the second time that night, Angelus took pity on the girl who it seems had become his obsession in less than 24 hours. He was wanting so much more, but he knew that waiting would increase the pleasure of getting her without fear or inhibitions from her. Sweeter was the honey without added sugar.  
  
He reached over Cordelia and turned the water off. "Let's get out and dry. You can take your turn some other time Cordelia," Angelus told her seriously. He wasn't about to let this go completely. Postpone it yes, but ignore it? No way.  
  
Cordelia covered her naked breasts with folded arms as the steam in the bathroom swirled with disturbance from Angelus movements. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"We will get back to this later Cordelia, don't take my relenting as letting this go. Now come here." Angelus had opened her towel cupboard and pulled out a large, fluffy towel and held it up for her.  
  
Cordelia walked carefully across the marble floor, not wanting to slip, and stood in front of Angelus while he wrapped the towel around her.  
  
"Feel better now?" he asked as he huddled her into his arms.  
  
Cordelia nodded and caressed her cheek against his chest before remembering who it was she was with.  
  
"Stay here while I get a towel. Do you have anything besides pink and yellow?" Angelus asked as he turned back to the towel cupboard.  
  
"Um, I should have a bathrobe I stole off my father in there somewhere. You'll have to look for it though," Cordelia replied quietly.  
  
Angelus rummaged through the towels until he found something he felt he could use. "Come on, let's go find something to keep you awake for the next 24 hours" he said after wrapping the robe around his own wet body.  
  
He guided her from the bathroom back into her bedroom and looked at the wet sheets mussed up on her bed. "We can't lay back down here, your bed's wet. Where is your parents' room?" he asked.  
  
"We won't be able to lay down there either" Cordelia told him quietly as she wrapped the towel protectively around her.  
  
"Why? Is mommy and daddy in there?" Angelus asked teasingly. Then a thought occurred to him, where were her parents? They had made quite a bit of noise when they had been running around the house not to mention that it was now well into the early hours of the morning. They should have been back a while ago.  
  
"First off, don't be so crude with the subtext, that's my parents so ew! Second off, the room will be locked, it always is when they're away. And last but not least, if I lay down then I'm gonna go to sleep no matter how much you try and stop me" Cordelia retorted as the heat from the bathroom began to leave her body chilly.  
  
Angelus shrugged off hid next question when he saw her start shivering, "You need to get some warm clothes on," he told her.  
  
"No I don't, standing around in a towel is going brilliant things for my health. If I shiver enough, maybe I won't need to workout tomorrow" Cordelia replied sarcastically.  
  
"Will you just give the attitude a rest for one second? I am trying to be nice here," Angelus growled in response to her comment.  
  
"Will you stop telling me you're trying to be nice to me? It's weird so stop it"  
  
"What would you rather Cordelia, me actually being polite or crushing your skull with my bare hands? Because you keep up your attitude and you really won't have a choice. You say you know what I'm capable of so you know I'm not kidding or making an idle threat" Angelus replied silkily as he fingered the edge of her towel. 


	5. Possession

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 5  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful!  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: Don't I wish  
  
Disclaimer: Oh for crying out loud, we don't own anything and don't make any money out of it!  
  
Distribution: Just take it  
  
Notes: Come on guys...where's the feedback. You know you love it! Yeah, we've been fic-writing machines today. Are you complaining?  
  
Part 5  
  
Possession  
  
Her eyes caught sight of her discarded bathrobe, flickering between the soft terry cloth and sleeping vampire she kneeled down and picked it up. Cordelia bit her lip as she turned on her knees and placed the robe gently over Angelus so not to wake him from his slumber. She smoothed the robe, covering as much of him as possible; she looked away for a split second, wondering if she dared touch him.  
  
Cordelia turned back and hesitantly moved her unsure fingers to trace his cheek. She jumped out of her skin when Angelus caught hold of her wrist, stopping her hand mere millimetres from his skin. His onyx eyes bore into her wide hazel ones, "I wasn't going to, um, hurt you" Cordelia assured quickly before he got the wrong idea.  
  
Angelus quirked an eyebrow as he glanced down at her robe covering his body then glanced back at her. "I figured" he pulled her hand to his cheek, turning his face slightly so his lips were closer to her palm.  
  
"I thought you were asleep" Cordelia explained her robe as she took her hand away, "I've put your stuff in the dryer, they'll be ok by tomorrow"  
  
"Regular little housewife aren't we?" he mocked as he slowly sat up on the couch. "You didn't try and run away," he observed.  
  
"Just call it another stupid mistake on my part" Cordelia replied as she got off her knees and stood up. "How much longer do I have to be awake for?"  
  
Angelus shrugged, "What time is it now?"  
  
Cordelia glanced at the oak grandfather clock in the corner, "12 in the afternoon. If I hurry I can make it to school for at least half the day, that would kill time"  
  
"Ah ah ah" he told her with an amused grin, "Nice try Cordelia, you go there and you bring the Slayer home. Not something that's good for my health, don't you agree? You only have until..." he thought for a second. "Until eight tonight before you can sleep. I wonder what we can do until then"  
  
"Not what you're thinking, I can tell you that." She walked toward the kitchen, picking up the crude cross she'd made the night before. The motion made her world spin and she stumbled forward, landing on her knees on the tile.  
  
Angelus leapt off the couch and grabbed hold of her. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped and pushed against his arm.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" he yelled out as the bare skin on his arm began to hiss.  
  
Cordelia looked down to see the cross lying against the smouldering flesh. She let it linger for a moment before pulling it away. "Ooops," she said flatly and used his shoulder for support as she stood up.  
  
"Do you enjoy causing me pain?" he asked, holding his hand over the brand.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You obviously enjoy causing me pain. Not to mention all of my friends." She walked into the kitchen, pulled the spoons apart and dropped them in the sink. She rested against the counter for a second before pushing past him, back into the living room. "TV," she ordered him after she sat down.  
  
"What?" he asked in shock. No one ordered Angelus around.  
  
"Turn on the TV, unless you want me to go to sleep right now. Because, sleep, it sounds really nice. I could go for about 3 days of sleep. I could sleep for the rest of my life"  
  
"No sleeping." He turned on the TV and cringed when he saw the soap operas. "Don't even tell me you're going to make me watch this shit. I get enough of this with Spike"  
  
Cordelia pointed to the movie cabinet in the entertainment centre. "Pick one. I don't care what it is"  
  
"What's 'The Land Before Time'?" he asked, holding up the movie case.  
  
"Oh yeah! Put that in!" she answered and then patted the couch next to her. "You'll love this!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Are you crying?!" Cordy exclaimed with a huge smile.  
  
"I don't cry," he answered in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, so I suppose you just have something in your eye. That is so lame," she rolled her eyes and moved her face so it was right in front of his. "You're crying!"  
  
"Well, his mother died. It's a sad thing," he defended.  
  
You're a vampire. How many mothers have you killed?" she asked seriously, her perfect eyebrows arched.  
  
"That's not the point. It's the--"  
  
Oh just admit it, you were crying. Be a man...err vampire about it." She stood up and walked to the TV. "My turn to pick."  
  
Cordy hid the movie so he couldn't see and pressed play. "Now you get to see the man in action."  
  
Angelus looked at her sceptically. "It's not another cartoon is it?"  
  
"Far from it. It's Keanu, heaven incarnate," she answered dreamily as the movie began.  
  
"'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'? Why do I have a feeling it's going to be a very long couple of hours?" he sighed  
  
"Oh shut up. You won't let me go to sleep you pay the price. Keanu-a-thon!" she cheered, bouncing on the couch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a couple more Keanu movies, Angelus had decided to let Cordelia get comfortable. They were watching some sappy movie when he sensed her breathing grow deeper. He looked down and watched in surprise as she snuggled into him, letting him drop his arm around her shoulders. She was a magnificent specimen of humanity, and those were rare to come by.  
  
He laughed slightly as he heard a tiny snore come out of her and then gaped in shock as the snore grew a few decibels. Well, she's still magnificent, even if she does snore. He debated whether to slip out from underneath her or stay. Her warmth was intoxicating and he didn't want to leave for anything.  
  
She cuddled against his bare skin, sending fiery sensations throughout his body. He could smell her blood rushing through her tiny body and he could hear her heart beating rhythmically inside of her. She was surrounding him, drowning him. He couldn't resist it any longer. He needed to taste her. He needed to know what this girl tasted like. He let his face slide into his demon visage and lowered his fangs to her neck. He wondered if she'd be sweet or spicy. He felt the tips of his fangs touch the tender skin.  
  
"Cordy?" A knock and a voice calling from the door.  
  
Angelus slid from beneath her and walked to the door. He looked out the window and saw Xander Harris standing on the other side. The rage for the boy rose within him. He was tempted to throw the door open and snap his neck, but he heard Cordelia stirring in the living room. "Go away if you know what's good for you boy," he growled quietly.  
  
"Cordy? Are you here?" Xander called again and knocked a little louder.  
  
Angelus put his hand on the doorknob and started to turn it. "I'll make you go away if you don't go now." He watched from the window as the boy turned to leave. "Good boy. Go away. I don't feel like dealing with you right now. I have sweeter things waiting for me," he grinned at the thought of Cordelia pressing her fiery hot skin against him.  
  
He walked back into the living room and watched her sleep. He studied her from head to toe, examining every inch of her that was left visible to him. He could see the bruises that had formed from their game of cat and mouse and smiled. She was a fighter. He liked that in his women.  
  
He trailed his eyes down her neck, lingering his gaze on her pulse point. He could see it throbbing just beneath the skin and he smirked. He knew he'd taste what flowed beneath, but he'd have it just the way he'd have her. He'd have her begging for it.  
  
Angelus tore his eyes away from her sleeping form and made his way up the stairs. He rummaged through the closets until he found what he was looking for. "No proper girl like Cordelia would be without these," he said as he pulled the dirty sheets off of her bed. He put the newly found satin ones on and smiled proudly. He'd make her want him, and if she didn't come around soon, he'd make her come around. Using force didn't bother him in the slightest, but he wanted to make her scream for him.  
  
He went back to her side and picked her up gently, carrying her up the stairs. He laid her out on the red satin and arranged her in a pleasing manner. He fanned her hair out on her pillow and inhaled the scent deeply. He lay beside her, keeping her warm body close to him. He traced her face with his fingertips, and let them wander down her neck and across her collarbone.  
  
Angelus pushed her loose shirt away to reveal more of her flawless skin. He let his fingers travel down her slope of her shoulder and then back up. They made their way across the top of her breasts, hesitating, wanting to move downward.  
  
He forced them to explore her other shoulder and then gave in to his desire. He let his hand slide beneath the thin cotton to cup one full breast and tease the nipple until it was hard. He grinned as she began to breathe deeper in her sleep. Before he knew what he was doing, he was trailing his tongue along her jaw line, and his wandering hand had gripped her neck tightly.  
  
He felt her begin to squirm and his grip tightened. He licked at her jugular, almost tasting what it held inside. He pressed his fangs against her neck and bit down slightly. Just before the blood could begin to flow, he felt a hand connect sharply with his back, striking on one of his bruises. He hissed and pulled away.  
  
"Did you just try to bite me?!" she asked, looking at him wide-eyed.  
  
For a split second, Angelus felt like a puppy that had been beaten and then regained his sense of self. "I am a vampire. It's what we do," he told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, you could at least have the decency to do it when a girl was awake," she huffed and rolled to her side.  
  
Why?" He forced her to roll back over and looked at her seductively. "Would you let me when you're awake?"  
  
"Pfft, no!" She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "What is that, another sexual innuendo for you? Do you get off biting people along with screwing them?"  
  
"They have a term for your kind," she continued, pointing her finger in his face.  
  
"Vampire?" he asked.  
  
"No, kinky"  
  
"Actually-" he began.  
  
"You know, if you aren't going to keep your fangs to yourself, I'm going to sleep in a choker made of crosses, all the way around my neck!" she told him, making circling motions around her head. "And I'll draw little crosses all over the places that I'm sure your little pervy hands like to wander!"  
  
Angelus grabbed her by the neck again, leaving angry red finger marks. "You are mine Cordelia. I will do what I want with you. You won't do anything that keeps me from doing what I want with you. Do you understand?"  
  
Cordelia tried to pry his fingers away but he grabbed her wrists with his free hand. "If I wanted to kill you right now, I could. If I wanted to pound you into this mattress right now, I could. I can do whatever I want with you, and do you know why?"  
  
"Because I saved your evil ass?" she gasped, trying to hide the terror that was returning. It was amazing how easy it was to forget that he was a vicious demon when they were taking showers and watching movies.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" he growled, tightening his grip ever more. He saw the tears forming in her eyes and watched her body thrash, craving oxygen. "I can do whatever I want, because you belong to me"  
  
"Angelus...please..." she pleaded, her face turning red as she fought for air. He released his hold on her and watched as she rolled away from him, her body gasping for air. He knew she was crying, and he felt a sick pleasure in that. He rolled her back over and forced her to look at him. "If you don't follow my orders, I'll just have to do something to prove that I'm serious," he threatened and let go of her. He stood up and left her on the bed to cry herself back to sleep. 


	6. Heat

Title: I Saved Your Evil Ass part 5  
  
Author: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Some vampires are ungrateful  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is ours  
  
Distribution: Just ask if you want it  
  
Notes: Okay so it's long...read it and tell us if you're complaining *g*  
  
Part 6  
  
Heat  
  
Cordelia lay on her side facing away from where the vampire had been. The same vampire who had just more or less choked her back into unconsciousness. Tears rolled silently down her reddened and puffed up face as she held a shaking hand to her sore throat. She knew he had left the room but she still didn't dare move in case she incited his anger, and she didn't want that at all.  
  
No, she hadn't thought it was game or anything of the sort, she was only trying to make the last night of her life happy some how. It seemed like Angelus wasn't going to allow her that mercy, he just wanted to cause her pain. Even after her show of kindness by not staking him when she had found him. Didn't that mean anything?  
  
Cordelia took in a shaky, painful breath as she peered over her shoulder to take a quick glance around her room. She couldn't see him; she couldn't feel him in there and then breath she held was released.  
  
Drying her eyes on the sleeve of the pajama shirt, Cordelia carefully found her footing on the floor and stood. She was not a coward by all means, and vampire anger or no vampire anger, Angelus was about to learn nobody pushes Cordelia Chase around.  
  
Nobody.  
  
She softly padded across her bedroom floor, her fluffy carpet tickling her bare feet as she walked. The stairs came next and she descended with her head forced to look straight, despite the throbbing from lack of oxygen and the effects of the concussion.  
  
Angelus was sat at the kitchen table pinching the bridge of his nose, legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He heard her enter the room and looked at her. Face red, eyes swollen from crying and a death glare that would have killed if he'd been human. "You're awake," he said.  
  
Cordelia said nothing as she walked up to him, nothing expressed on her face or in her eyes. They were cold and hard. Her hand shot out and collided with his face, the slap sounding through the room and stinging his skin. "Know this, you ever, and I mean ever, touch me or hurt me like that again, I will kill you, understand?" Cordelia didn't say anything more as she turned and walked evenly out of the room, leaving Angelus holding his face in shock, anger and awe.  
  
He immediately got out of his chair and followed her, "Cordelia, look at me" he ordered.  
  
"Why would I want to look at the face that just choked me?" Cordelia threw over her shoulder as she walked back up the stairs.  
  
"I'm telling you to look at me"  
  
"Oooh, what ya gonna do? Chase me round my house? Give me a concussion? Grope me in my shower? Bite me in my sleep? Strangle me?" Cordelia offered as she kept walking. "Hold on, you've already done those things."  
  
"Let's move to your more creative aspects shall we? What do we have that's customary to vampires? We'll start small, we'll go with rendering the victim helpless by tying them up, rape them, torture them and finally moving on to either killing or turning."  
  
"Take your pick because I really don't give a crap anymore." Cordelia walked into her bedroom and shut the door quietly.  
  
Angelus looked at the door, contemplating the options Cordelia was giving him. She was giving him permission to do with her as he pleased, wasn't she? She was standing up to him, telling him that she didn't care what he did. She had more spirit than any other woman he had ever possessed.  
  
He threw open the door and caught her off guard, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. He looked her in the eye, his own full of hunger. He looked at her throat longingly and heard her voice.  
  
"Go ahead. Just kill me already. I'm sick of this shit." She pulled her shirt to one side, offering her neck to him. "I live in Sunnydale. I can think of worse ways to go, and worse looking things to do it to me."  
  
He moved toward her neck and then surprised her by pulling her into a kiss. He pressed her against the wall, kissing her with bruising strength. His demanding lips swallowed her surprised gasped moan. Their tongues in constant battle for dominance, this time Angelus was the one who moaned as he pulled her hips harder to his.  
  
She thrust against him causing him to grip her hips and pick her up. He used his mouth to keep hers securely on his as he grabbed her buttocks and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Driving his hips hard into her made Cordelia moan into his mouth, and he growled in pleasure. He carried her across the room and dropped her back on the bed. He loomed over her, staring at her hungrily. He could see that her eyes were full of fear, anger and uncertainty, but they were full of something else too. Want.  
  
Angelus pushed himself up and started walking away. Every inch of him wanted to take her but he needed something from her first. He paused at the door. He knew what she'd do.  
  
Cordelia sucked in a sharp breath and touched her lips lightly. Had she really just made out with Angelus? Could she really want what she thought she wanted? "Oh hell yeah," she whispered and propped herself up on her elbows and then thought for a second, this is what he expected of her, he wanted to have her begging him to give it to her. "Ok then, night," Cordelia told him brightly as she lay back down.  
  
Angelus stopped dead and turned slowly back to face her. He quirked an eyebrow, he knew for a fact she was as aroused as he was. The scent of her was closing around him and it was a scent he wanted to drown in.  
  
"Are you so impolite that you aren't even going to say goodnight to me?" Cordelia asked as her body, brain and some other part of her screamed for her to just give in and beg for him.  
  
He leaned against the wall next to her door as he listened to Cordelia hitting and berating herself and calling herself an idiot. He wanted so much to go back inside her room and just take what he desperately wanted. But he wanted her to be the one who cracked first.  
  
Cordelia cursed herself for her weakness as she involuntarily got out of bed. She reached her door in a few steps and stood just in front of the open door. Angelus appeared just as she took the last step out of her room, inches from each other.  
  
"Thought you were going to sleep," he commented.  
  
"I'm not that tired yet despite my throbbing head and sore throat," Cordelia replied as she bit her lip. Did she dare? Did she really want too? Did he want to or was it just she was a victim of his? Did she even care?  
  
The vampire looked at her as she stood there biting her lower, fuller lip as she locked gazes with him. They both made the move at the same time, her hands locking round his neck tightly, his grabbing her backside just as tightly. Angelus moaned a little as he stole her breath in a vicious kiss that was just as vicious in return. He pulled her to him, initiating full body contact roughly, her breasts heaved as he pinned her to him. No intentions of letting go, waling away or postponing this time. Angelus was going to get what he wanted.  
  
He walked, guiding her backwards into her room and towards her bed. "Lay down," he ordered and Cordelia glared.  
  
"Make me," she told him defiantly.  
  
He blinked rapidly for a few seconds before shoving her harshly onto the bed causing Cordelia to push back as he lay on top of her. "You're not going anywhere this time Cordelia," Angelus told her as he gripped her hands in one of his. His free hand ascended her pajama shirt, pushing the material upwards but she stopped his movements and pushed his hand down.  
  
"My choice."  
  
"You don't have any choices in this Cordelia, I make the rules not you," Angelus replied as he moved his hand back up to her breasts.  
  
"Rules were made to be broken, even yours," Cordelia responded.  
  
His eyebrow once again rose in amusement as Cordelia struggled under his tightening grip to get free. "Fight me Cordelia, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
She stopped struggling instantly. "It seems my get up and go has got up and went. I'm suddenly bored with this crap," she sighed.  
  
Angelus narrowed his eyes and his hand moved down to where she originally wanted him to be. "Bored are you?" he asked as he applied pressure to the V of her thighs causing Cordelia to gasp and struggle against her will to give in.  
  
"You're all growl and no bite, c'mon what are you waiting for?" Cordelia asked breathlessly as he continued to stimulate her through the pajama pants.  
  
Angelus moved his hand inside of her pants to touch her harshly as his mouth devoured her, cutting off her retorts. His tongue swept over hers; tasting the faint breath mints she must have been eating. Her mouth was warm, sweet and inviting, Angelus deepened the kiss and taking all she had to give.  
  
Cordelia was sure this was where she was going to die from a sensation overload. He was doing such naughty things with his hand and his kiss was as black as night and as intense as he was. She knew she was being possessed but she didn't care and didn't want it to stop.  
  
Angelus swirled his finger teasingly through her curls and Cordelia got one of her hands released and moved down his own body and underneath his belt. Cordelia wrapped her hand tightly round his shaft to give him a taste of his own medicine. She moved up and down slowly and unsurely at first before her confidence built up.  
  
Angelus buried his face in her neck as she began to touch him without any force from him. "Cordelia," he whispered in her ear as he moved his hips against her hand. He was easily able to slip inside her, her aroused state scorching his cool hand as he cupped her fully. Her breathing and heart rate hand increased ten fold and he wanted to make it go faster.  
  
Cordelia's eyes rolled back in her head when she felt him slide a finger slowly inside and she moved her own hand faster. Her hips moving quickly, trying to increase his pressure and pace. Angelus latched his lips on to her neck, sucking but not biting. He was so close and she was so hot, wet and tight it made him dizzy.  
  
Cordelia felt him swell a little as he moved another finger inside, more roughly than he had the first time, making his name pour from her lips in a plea for more.  
  
When he heard his name called, Angelus felt his orgasm peak and he shuddered, moving his hand harsher and harsher demanding her body join his. Small, breathy moans came from Cordelia's throat as she grasped his hand with her other to still him when she became over sensitive to his touch. He had been enjoying this so much he hadn't realized she had peaked along with him.  
  
He pulled his hand out of her none too gently and pulled her hand out of his pants. He stood up, winked at her, and gave her a smile. "Thanks for that. Almost as relaxing as feeding." He turned his back on her.  
  
He turned and looked at her again, his eyes flashing. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Come on, you're just gonna leave it there? You're actually not going to follow through with something? Well, besides the whole biting thing, but I give you another few hours before that. You didn't stop when you choked me, or when you bashed my head on the wall. Why are you gonna stop now?"  
  
He grinned inwardly. He knew what she was doing. She didn't want it to sound like she actually wanted him, but he's make her confess. "No, I'm not going through with it Cordelia. I'll do things my way and on my own schedule." He smirked as he turned away from her.  
  
"Why do things always have to be your way?" she asked hotly. "Why can't I have my way once in awhile in all this? If these are my last few hours, days, whatevers, why can't I make a few choices?!"  
  
Angelus turned and looked at her expressionless. "And what would be your way Cordelia?" He walked to the bed and looked down at her. He knew he looked incredibly foreboding and it made her desire for him even sweeter.  
  
She reached out and grabbed his belt, pulling him back on top of her. She pulled him back to her lips and kissed him just as fiercely as he had kissed her. Angelus felt her hand tangle in his hair and gripped the blankets tightly. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. "This would be my choice," she whispered in his ear. She ran her other hand down his back and lightly trailed her fingertips back up, causing him to shudder. "If you're going to kill me, at least make it a pleasurable death. Could you do that for me? Thank me for saving you?"  
  
Angelus grunted an acceptance of her offer, too involved in touching every part of her body to put together a coherent sentence. He pulled off her shirt and ran his hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples with his cold fingers before hooking them in her pants. He pulled them off easily and discarded them without another thought.  
  
She dug her nails into his back as he trailed his fingers up her legs once again, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He brought his face back up to hers and kissed her once again.  
  
Cordelia took the opportunity to push him off balance, watching as he landed on his back on the bed. She flipped over and straddled him, quickly undoing his belt. Her fingers made quick work of the belt and the pants they held. She tried to pull them away, but began wrestling with them instead.  
  
Angelus grinned at her frustration and then moved her forward, onto his chest, so he could kick his pants off. The feel of her heat against his skin was almost overwhelming and Angelus pulled her so their bodies were in complete contact. He rolled them over once again so he was in control and stopped to look into her eyes. They were pleading with him.  
  
"Angelus...please..." she gasped. She had spoken the words before, but this time they had such a different meaning. It was what he had needed to hear. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her harshly. He heard her cry out but was lost in the tightness that surrounded him. He felt her fingers dig at the bruises on his back and he began to move in quick, sharp movements. Her breathing was rapid and he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, but he wouldn't stop. She had pleaded for what he wanted, what he would have.  
  
Angelus continued to grind into her roughly, burying one hand in her delicious, long hair, the other one squeezing her breasts tightly. Only when he felt her begin to softly rock with him, did he slow his pace slightly.  
  
Cordelia moaned as she began her own series of movements, trying to match the speed and intensity of his. She looked at him and watched as his eyes flashed yellow and then back again. Her hands left his body and dropped to her sides as she began to shudder uncontrollably.  
  
He looked up at her to see that her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were desperately looking for something to anchor her to reality. They flew above her head and tangled in the bed sheets before finding their way back to his arms. She gripped his shoulders and Angelus heard the moans coming from within her growing louder.  
  
He felt her muscles tighten around him in a most pleasurable way and groaned. He felt the warmth from within her coat him and he quickened his pace. He drove into her as fast as he could, and, as he filled her, he sank his teeth into her neck.  
  
Cordelia's eyes snapped open and she gasped as Angelus drank from her. She dug her nails into him, trying to hold on to her life.  
  
He pulled his mouth away and collapsed on top of her, licking the wound with his demon face still in place. "You're mine. You belong to me," he whispered in her ear as he watched her chest heave and listened to her gasp.  
  
"I'm still alive?" Cordelia asked as she watched the ceiling swerve and go funny.  
  
Angelus lay still on top of Cordelia, listening to the wild thumping of her heart against her ribcage. It was beating so fast, he was counting at least five or six beats for every breath she inhaled.  
  
Her eyes were wide as she just stared at nothing in particular, her hands still gripping Angelus' shoulders tightly.  
  
Neither of them moved as the events caught up with them, it seemed that both had left reality some time ago and it was only now that it was crashing back down. They had both been caught up in pushing each other as far as they could and now they had snapped. Angelus was the first to move, albeit only an inch, but he still managed to move.  
  
Cordelia hissed when he moved, her body felt raw, used and was probably bruised. Her hands slipped off his shoulders and fell limply to her hitching sides. She could feel the blood seeping from the bite marks on her neck and she tried to focus on anything but her world seemed to be closing in around her.  
  
"Angelus," she whispered, her eyes rolling back and her eyelids fluttering.  
  
Angelus snapped his head up when he heard her heartbeat and breathing become irregular. "Cordelia?" He brushed her hair away from her face. "Cordelia, look at me."  
  
"Back to the ordering now are we?" she grimaced.  
  
"Just look at me dammit. Look at me!" he yelled, holding her face firmly between his hands.  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes and looked at him silently. She brought a hand up to his face and lightly ran her fingers over it. "You're still all bumpy." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.  
  
Angelus pressed his hand firmly against her neck and reached for her shirt. He tore the bottom off and pressed it to the wound. "Cordelia, I'm not going to tell you again; Look at me!"  
  
She opened her eyes again and he could tell she had something sarcastic to say, but her words surprised him. Her voice was small and weak, and she sounded more terrified than he had ever heard her. "Angelus.I don't want to die."  
  
"You aren't going to die Cordelia. I'll have the say when you die, and it won't be right now. I'm not ready to be done with you."  
  
"Well, isn't that ever so comforting." she managed, still touching his ridges.  
  
"Can you stop being such a smart-ass for just a minute. Look at me; you are going to be fine. You understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," she grinned and stuck her tongue out at the vampire. "Because you say so."  
  
"This isn't a joke Cordelia. I'm not playing."  
  
"I know," she told him seriously. "I know it's not a game. Just don't let me die like this. If you're going to kill me, do it fast, please."  
  
"I will," he promised and rolled off of her. He pulled her to him, resting her head against his chest. He could feel her sweaty skin against his and listened as her heart rate evened out, and soon after so did her breathing. He knew that she wouldn't die from the wound. He had only pierced her and taken enough to taste the strawberries and cinnamon that flowed within her body. Sweet and Spicy.  
  
He listened as she drifted off into sleep, snuggled against him and he smiled. She was his. He had marked her. No one could ever take her away from him now. 


	7. Breaking

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 7  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful.  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing  
  
Distribution: Just ask us if you want it  
  
Part 7, Breaking  
  
Cordelia tried to move as she woke but her body revolted and an ache coursed through her. She blinked as her eyes opened, the dim light from her bedside lamp singing her eyes, or was that due to her body shutting out all she had been through in the last. Cordelia had forgotten how long she had been holed up in her house with Angelus.  
  
She rolled over onto her side, the piece of cloth round her neck making her skin itch, "Ouch" she hissed as she began to peel it away. The bite marks had healed somewhat and she prayed there wouldn't be a scare but what did it really matter if there was? She was just going to end up dead anyway. Cordelia touched the wounds on her throat with her fingertips and pulled them away, "Not bleeding then, that's a good sign" she commented sarcastically.  
  
Angelus stood in her doorway, watching as his prized possession finally woke up, he doubted that she knew just how long she had slept. He was quite proud of himself and the fact that he had barely taken any of her blood, he had wanted too, but he had shown restraint. It was definitely a personal growth thing. His eyes tracked Cordelia's movements as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "It's about time you woke up"  
  
Cordelia turned to face him, still rubbing one eye, "Hi, what time is it?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"It's near seven in the morning," he replied as he walked towards her slowly.  
  
"Definitely missed school yesterday then. Oh well, saves on the Geometry how come you're still here and I'm still alive?" Cordelia asked bluntly then gasped. "You turned me? I'm a vampire? That's why you bit me, isn't it? What the hell have you done to me?"  
  
Angelus let her finish her tirade before replying. "I'm still here because I'm not going anywhere, you're still alive only because I don't want you dead yet. No, you're not a vampire and that isn't why I bit you"  
  
"On the plus side, I'm not dead and not a vampire. Good, I mean do you know how hard it would be to apply my eyeliner minus mirror?" Cordelia asked. "Can you say panda eyes? Not to mention putting my hair into French twists, but then if I was a vampire I could always make a cosmetologist into my eternal slave, right? Then I would have to have a hairdresser, and a good one at that. On the bad side of being a vampire, that would mean luring innocent, cute and young teenage girls into saving my ass. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Cordelia, shut up you're giving me another headache" Angelus sat beside her on her bed, reaching out to move her hair covering his bite marks. A smile of complete satisfaction crossed his face, he leaned closer to her and inhaled his scent all over and surrounding her. He nuzzled his nose against his mark and flicked his tongue out to taste her skin. He moved away to see her look of confusion, "What?" he asked.  
  
Expressions showed clearly on Cordelia's face as she debated internally whether or not to ask him why he just sniffed and licked her neck like a dog would. The thought of Angelus with Labrador ears entered her mind and she quickly shook her head to get rid of the visual. "It's nothing, never mind" deciding not to ask him in case he hurt her again.  
  
Now Angelus was a little confused, Cordelia had never not spoken to her mind to him before, he wondered why she was being cautious now. She had stood up to him, fully aware of the consequences and took what he had to give.  
  
"Tell me" he encouraged, wondering why he didn't like her being cautious, he liked her better when she was annoying him.  
  
"I was just wanting to know why you sniffed me" Cordelia told him bluntly, curiosity getting the better of her. "I thought you were a vampire not a sniffer dog... Hey if you were a dog you could be a blood hound"  
  
"So why did you do that sniffing thing on me?"  
  
"Because I like my scent on you" Angelus replied simply, ignoring her dog comment.  
  
Cordelia gaped at him in horror as she tried to sniff herself. "Oh God, I cannot go to school smelling like a man, what will people think? That I wear CK-9?" she asked adding a little joke at the end.  
  
"I need to shower, shower again, oh and shower again until I smell like good ol Cordy again. That's exactly what I'll do" she said matter of factly. She hopped off the bed and bounded to her shower, trying to stuff the vivid memories to the back of her brain.  
  
Angelus watched her leave with a mixture of lust, possession and promises on his face. She had satisfied him last night more than he expected her too. He might want more but for now he was content to wait until later before taking her again.  
  
He wondered what she thought about their actions, he honestly hadn't expected things between them to go so far so fast. Not that he was complaining of course, he was one very happy vampire.  
  
******************************  
  
Angelus absently noted the water shutting off from upstairs and waited to see what would come of her mouth when she got down. Sure she could babble but it was a funny kind of babble that nobody really understood. Well, it was a babble that he didn't understand anyway.  
  
Feet pattering around in the room upstairs, a loud "A-ha, there you are" followed a jumping sound and a, "Oh yeah, I look good"  
  
Shrugging, Angelus shook his head as he wandered to her refrigerator to see what was inside out of curiosity. What did Cordelia eat? He opened the fridge door and peered inside, what was all this crap? Where was the real food? There was nothing but...crap in there. There were pasta dishes waiting to be prepared, steak, lots of seafood and other top of the line brand named stuff.  
  
Angelus was still peering into her fridge when he heard her enter the kitchen. "Don't you keep anything decent in here?" he asked, rummaging around the gourmet food waiting to be prepared.  
  
"Oh sorry if $40 steak doesn't appeal to you" Cordelia replied easily, "We don't make a habit of keeping O positive around for the visiting vampires. We really don't invite your kind in very often"  
  
"All right smartass. You're going to go out and get me some food," he informed her seriously.  
  
"Okay, you must be delusional, because I am in no way going to enforce your incredibly grotesque, not to mention fatal, habit! Anyways, I have practice today" Cordelia told him as she leaned against the counter.  
  
Angelus slammed the door, turned to her and his eyes widened as the onyx sparked. He ran his eyes over her tight-fitting cheerleader sweat shirt and floaty skirt that brushed her thighs airily. "You didn't have to play dress- up for me" Angelus purred as he continuously looked her up and down appreciatively.  
  
"I didn't play dress-up for you, arrogant much" Cordelia retorted as she turned away in a huff.  
  
"I have practice this afternoon so I can't miss school, there's no way the other girls know the new routine off by heart yet. I need to be there and guide them on their rightful way"  
  
"Practice for what?"  
  
"Cheerleading moron. Geez, and people accuse me of being an airhead" Cordelia scoffed lightly.  
  
"What do you mean? Cheerleading practice?" Angelus asked quietly as he looked at her.  
  
Cordelia tutted and rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Clean your ears out I am not a parrot. I go to school, do my work, shake my booty and teach the other girls how to work up a crowd. Is that too difficult for you to understand?"  
  
"I already told you, you are not going back to school. I don't want you bringing home any slayers," he growled, gripping her wrist tightly.  
  
"Okay, think about this for a second Einstein. Don't you think that they're going to get suspicious if I don't show back up to school? I'll cover, and I won't tell them you're here," she promised.  
  
"Why wouldn't you tell them?"  
  
"And suffer the wrath that is you when you're pissed? No thanks. Been there. Done that. Not looking to go back again." She picked up her backpack and winced as the heavy bag pulled at the wound on her neck.  
  
"How are you going to explain that?" he inquired, fingering the bandage.  
  
"I'll just tell them that a incredibly demanding vampire wouldn't take no for an answer," she smiled and walked towards the front door  
  
"I didn't say you could leave," he said to her, standing in the hallway  
  
Cordelia walked fully into the sunshine and shot him a huge smile. "Then come on out here and get me!" she called and twirled around, causing her short cheerleading skirt to float up and then back down as she bounced away to her car.  
  
Cordelia sat in the solitude of her car, needing sometime to take everything in. What the hell had happened last night? One minute she had been determined to make him do something but that idea had flew out the window on a 747. She had made him do something all right, she had made him go from wanting to kill her to sniffing her.  
  
Cordelia's thoughts were so jumbled that she just decided to do what she always did. Get over it and deal with it when she got home from practice.  
  
Maybe he would have gotten bored sitting around all day and decided to leave. Yeah, and she was sure snakes could tie shoes and make popcorn.  
  
As she walked into the student lounge, she was greeted with an army of stares. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Where have you been?" Xander asked with concern.  
  
"I've been otherwise detained," she answered casually and shrugged. "Have I missed anything important?" she asked as she popped open a soda.  
  
"Only that Angelus has been not around for a few days."  
  
"Not that we're complaining," Xander finished for Buffy.  
  
Cordelia winced at the smile he gave the slayer. 'If you only knew where Angelus has been,' she thought. "So, no Big Bad. That's good. Maybe he decided to ditch this hell hole for pastures new" Cordelia added carelessly.  
  
"Cordelia? What happened to you?" Giles asked upon seeing her. He pointed to the bandage on her neck and took off his glasses.  
  
"You won't believe what happened" Cordelia said as she tried to stall to come up with a good enough lie.  
  
"Come sit and let me take a look," he led her to a chair and carefully removed the bandage. "This is rather nasty Cordelia. Why didn't you tell us that you'd been bitten?"  
  
"No one asked," she snapped and pulled the bandage back on. "It's nothing."  
  
"You were bitten?" Xander asked, rushing to her side. "I came over the other night, but no one answered. I shouldn't have left. What if you'd been dying or something?"  
  
"You came over?" she asked in shock. She never remembered him coming over. She thought of Angelus answering the door and shuddered. That wouldn't have gone over well...and it wouldn't at any time. "You can't come over again Xander."  
  
"What?"  
  
"None of you can come over. I don't want any of you near my house," she ordered and stood up, ready to storm away. Xander grabbed her arm gently and she looked at his hand like it was a mutated object. It felt so strange. It was warm and soft and gentle. It didn't feel right.  
  
"Leave me alone Xander," she whispered and walked out the door. She walked to her class, forcing herself to go through the motions of Geometry, cursing herself for coming back there. Dealing with Angelus was better than dealing with Geometry. She managed to avoid the gang between classes and found a quiet spot under a tree to run away during lunch. She couldn't handle the questions right now. This was turning out to be harder than the anticipated.  
  
"Cordelia, are you certain you're okay?" Giles asked quietly, crouching beside her.  
  
"Fine Giles, thanks," she smiled and hid her eyes behind her sunglasses.  
  
"That's a mark Cordelia, not just a bite," he observed, nodding toward her neck. "Are you in trouble?"  
  
"I'm a Sunnydale girl Giles, when am I not in trouble?" she joked, forcing her voice to sound light and carefree.  
  
The Watcher looked at Cordelia with a lot of concern on his face. "How did you get this mark?" he asked curiously.  
  
'Where do you want me to start?' she thought, "Is there a difference between a normal snacky bite and a mark?" Cordelia asked as she looked at him through the dark lenses.  
  
"Quite a bit," Giles replied as he sat down next to her. "A bite insinuates the human as food for a vampire where as a mark insinuates the human as a possession of the vampire. Some lore indicates that a mark bestowed upon a human can mean that that human is claimed as a mate"  
  
"A MATE?!!"  
  
"Of sorts yes, mind telling me how you came to have a mark like this on your neck Cordelia? Or is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Not particularly." She looked up at the watcher and smiled slightly. "Not gonna work, is it?"  
  
"I sorry to say not in the least"  
  
Cordelia knew she couldn't tell Giles the exact details of her marking so she forced her brain to tell him what she had told Angelus she would say. "I met a vampire who wouldn't take no for an answer and I didn't want to give him one" Cordelia replied. 'I'm lying to a Watcher, I'm going to hell'  
  
Giles was understandably shocked by her little confession. "You mean to tell me that you willingly put yourself in a position with a vampire long enough for this to take place?" he asked as his voice went high pitched.  
  
"Don't have a heard Giles" Cordelia told him with a scowl. "Buffy did it, why can't I?"  
  
"Angel was different you know that" Giles reprimanded her. "Buffy didn't know what was going to happen after she and Angel had...uh, yes well" Giles cleared his throat. "This is extremely dangerous Cordelia, I cannot allow you to continue whatever it is that you have been doing"  
  
"You have no say in what I do or don't do Giles, my private life is just that. Private" Cordelia responded. "Are we done now?"  
  
"Are you insane?" he demanded hotly, "This vampire will turn on you in a heartbeat. I shall send Buffy round to your house tonight, I'm assuming she knows where you live. This matter shall be sorted soon enough"  
  
"You won't do anything of the sort Giles, I'm not in any danger" Cordelia told him 'keep saying that and you might believe it one of these days' "Nothing that has happened between us has been anything I didn't want. I don't want to see Buffy, or Xander or Willow or even you anywhere near my house" she told him firmly and surely.  
  
Giles picked up her arm and pointed at the bruises that peppered it. "I'm supposing that you wanted these to happen then?"  
  
Cordelia snapped her arm back and was glad for the sunglasses so that Giles couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Please Giles, it's better if you don't get involved. Any of you." She really didn't want any of them to get hurt.  
  
"I can't just let this go Cordelia. You're in extreme danger. You need to let us help you. We care about you."  
  
Cordelia snorted in disgust. "You maybe. Xander, my supposed boyfriend is too busy being Buffy's little puppy, Willow is always stuck in her books, and Buffy couldn't give a damn about what happens to me. Looks like your the Lone Ranger Giles. And believe me, you wouldn't stand five minutes against him."  
  
"It doesn't take five minutes to fire a crossbow Cordelia, I'm sure I could manage that"  
  
"Why are you protecting him?"  
  
"I'm not protecting him Giles! I'm trying to protect you and everyone else!"  
  
"Wouldn't we all be better protected with one less vampire to worry about?"  
  
She slammed her lunch down on the ground and glared up at him. "Can't you just trust me Giles? I don't want him to hurt anyone else!"  
  
"So he has hurt you?" Giles commented wryly.  
  
"That's so not the point," she sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"Then what is the point? Besides putting yourself in the line of danger for our sakes"  
  
"Why can't I do something for everyone else's sake for once? Why can't I put myself in the line of danger? At least if he's busy with me, he's not killing any one else. I thought you guys were glad he hasn't been around lately." As soon as the words came out, Cordelia wished she could crawl into a hole and hide.  
  
Giles world stopped as he looked at her, had she really just said what he thought she said. "I beg your pardon Cordelia, what did you just say?"  
  
"Forget it," she answered a little too chipperly. "Everything's fine Giles, really. I'm alive. Everyone else is alive. Nothing new in Sunnyhell." She tried to get away from facing the reality that was the look of shock on Giles' face.  
  
"Cordelia, do you mean to tell me that the vampire you in the throes of an illicit affair with is who I think it is?"  
  
"Ew! It's not an affair!" She scrunched her nose up, trying to hide back behind her mask.  
  
"Then explain to me what it is that you have been doing with this...vampire?" Giles tried, as his mind stumbled over her surprising, but not confirmed, indictment.  
  
"Umm...well...let's see, there was the game of tag through my house, locking him in my basement, receiving a concussion courtesy of him, hypothermia also, an interesting shower....umm...yeah, enough details," she blushed.  
  
Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his face, her words were just giving him more questions. The foremost being "Who exactly is this vampire?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and played with the edges of her bandages. "Would you believe me if I said no one you knew?"  
  
"I'm not sure I would Cordelia" Giles replied truthfully as he looked at her.  
  
"Look Giles, yeah, you know him. And you know who he is. Do we have to go into the nasty details? I'm just trying to do something right for once. I'm trying to save someone besides myself. Is that so wrong?" she told him seriously.  
  
Giles sighed, "Cordelia, you know first hand how dangerous he is and by the looks of you, you know only too well. Please, let us help you. I cannot let this be"  
  
"And I can't let any of you come to my house. If he finds out any of you knew, he'd kill me instantly. And then he'd kill all of you. Yeah, I know how dangerous he is. And I know that he's a sucker for a sappy cartoon. But at least I have some pull with him. I must if he hasn't killed me yet, right?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I know you're not bloody stupid Cordelia" Giles hissed angrily. "You cannot seriously think you have some-some control over him. Do you know anything at all about him and his past?"  
  
"I know enough about him Giles. I know what he's capable of!" she snapped back as angrily as him. "You have no idea what he's done to me! You have no idea what I've been through the past couple of days! He's done more than just mark me! He's strangled me, he's thrown me against walls!" She pointed wildly to her neck and then began to shake with tears. "I know Giles," she added in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"All the more reason for us to help you, you can't go on like this Cordelia. You're only 17 you shouldn't have to be going through this" Giles pleaded with her and held her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Giles, you can't. You can't help me. None of you can," she told him sadly and pulled her hand away. "I'm in too deep."  
  
"Of course we can help you Cordelia, all you have to do is let us and trust us. Can you do that? We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore, I can promise you that"  
  
"I'm sorry Giles," she whispered again. "I have to go."  
  
"Cordelia please, you don't have to do this. Think of what could happen when you go back home, what do you think he will do?"  
  
"I don't know Giles. I never know. I only wait for what comes next. I fight back, he makes it worse. At least he's promised when he does kill me, he'll make it fast." She ran her hand through her hair, revealing the bruises that peeked out from under her hairline.  
  
Giles gasped when he saw these, "Dear lord Cordelia, I am by no means letting you go home to face anymore by that-that demon. I will take you directly to Buffy's house where you can be sufficiently protected and..."  
  
"No Giles! Don't you get it! I can't go anywhere. I shouldn't have even come here. I need to get home before he gets mad again." She stood up and walked back to her car. She couldn't face any more school. She couldn't face anybody. She sat behind the wheel of her car and burst into tears. 


	8. Broken

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 8  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful.  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing  
  
Distribution: Just ask us if you want it  
  
Part 8  
  
Broken  
  
Cordelia walked through the front door into her dark, dreary house. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she managed to peel off her uniform and pull on a loose sweatshirt and shorts. She turned to see Angelus sleeping in her bed and the tears came to her eyes again.  
  
"Angelus, wake up," she pleaded desperately. Angelus stirred a little but didn't fully come round. "Angelus, please." She touched his arm lightly. "We need to talk."  
  
His hand shot out to halt the intruder before any harm came to him. He stared at Cordelia's desperate face, narrowed his eyes and slowly sat up. "What?"  
  
Her bottom lip quivered as she started to explain with a defense. "I didn't mean to, I swear."  
  
"You told her" it wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. "Cordelia..."  
  
"No. I didn't tell her. It was...he made me tell him," she cried, kneeling on the floor beside the bed. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Angelus looked at her, "Sorry doesn't cut it Cordelia, I told you not to go and you disobeyed me on purpose. Now, you're going to get either me or the Slayer killed, who would you prefer to live?"  
  
"We could leave," she pleaded, reaching for his hand. "We could go away where they can't find us. I swear, I'll never do anything to disobey you again. Please." She was desperate and waiting for the inevitable pain.  
  
"Do you really think it's that easy?" Angelus cupped her chin and brought her to sit on the bed. "Did you think I would take one look at your pouting, teary-eyed face and forgive you?"  
  
"Hoping is more like it. Angelus, I swear I didn't mean to. I tried to make him not push me. He just pushed and I snapped...and slipped. It was an accident."  
  
"Who did you tell? Xander, your little playmate hoping he would come rescue you?"  
  
She remembered the feeling of his hand on her wrist and lowered her eyes. She touched her wrist and shook her head. "No, it wasn't Xander. And why didn't you tell me that he came here?" she asked, hoping to stall him a little.  
  
Angelus pulled back a little, "Three's a crowd where something of mine's concerned. I wanted it to be just us, wasn't that sweet of me?" he mocked as he stared at her with hard, unreadable eyes.  
  
She winced at his expression and the tone of his voice. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"A little late for that Cordelia, tell me just who did you open your big mouth to?"  
  
"He was only being concerned for me. He was just trying to help. It's what he does best." She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear.  
  
Angelus smirked knowingly at her, "The Watcher. What did he do? Take one look at you, take you into his safe arms and tell you everything was going to be ok? Bet you liked it, didn't you? I just bet you gave him plenty to think about flouncing around in your little skirt and tight sweater. Did he feel as good to you as I did?" he asked harshly as he got out of the bed.  
  
"No! He just, he looked at this," she pointed to the mark on her neck that she had left visible for him. "He asked me what happened. I tried to be vague. I didn't...he didn't...nothing..." she stammered.  
  
"Nothing happened? You didn't cozy up to the Watcher while he was whispering comforting words into your ear? Did he tell you that he could, what, help you escape your abusive relation..."  
  
Her head snapped up at the word that he trailed off. "Relationship? What do you mean?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"You're mine, at least you were, now I'm not so sure if I want something that's been 'touched' by another man. Something about second hand things don't get me as excited. I'm sure you of all people could agree with that statement" Angelus replied with another smirk as he pulled his shirt on.  
  
She lowered her eyes and the realization of what he had taken from her officially sunk in. She curled up on the bed and began to cry. "Nothing happened..." she sobbed, trying to reach for him.  
  
"Why did you tell him about us Cordelia? I'm sure you didn't try as hard as you could have to 'protect' me as you seem so keen on doing" Angelus stepped away from her touch as he buttoned up the final button.  
  
"I told you, I didn't mean to. He said that I didn't know what kind of danger I was in and that they could help me. I told them I didn't want them to help me. That I didn't want them to come here. Please Angelus, believe me. I never meant for them to find out."  
  
"You tell me all these things, like how you found me all beaten and defenseless in the alley. How do I know that wasn't you leading me into some trap like you might be doing now? How do I know you're being honest Cordelia?" Angelus asked, he couldn't help but enjoy her torment as she pleaded with him to leave with her. He wanted to pick her up and take her with him, but he wanted to make her suffer for her mistake first. And he knew he could make her suffer.  
  
"Angelus, I have NEVER begged for anything before in my life, not like this. Please, you have to leave. Take me with you if you want. But they'll come." She pleaded with her eyes. "I'm begging you now."  
  
"You really want to leave with me Cordelia? You think you can handle what I am?" Angelus vamped out to prove a point. He pushed her onto her back roughly, "This is what I am, you want to be with this? Be with me? Tell me Cordelia, or I will walk out of this house, your life right now"  
  
She touched his mark and she nodded. "God knows why, but yes. The whole time I was gone, I was thinking about you. I felt like you were pulling me back. You pull me back to this hell and I want to be here."  
  
"If this is hell to you then why?"  
  
"I don't know!" she cried out and sat up, grabbing his arm tightly. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore except that I know that I belong to you. My place is with you. That's where I'm supposed to be. I'm yours, right?"  
  
"Good girl" Angelus replied as his voice instantly softened when she said what he wanted her to say.  
  
Her sobs came more frequently, the softness of his voice scaring her more than the expressionless. "As soon as it gets dark, we'll leave?"  
  
"We'll leave"  
  
She buried her face in his chest. "Are you going to hurt me for telling them?" she whispered fearfully.  
  
"Aren't you hurting now?"  
  
She nodded against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What can I do?"  
  
"Wash your face, you look unattractive to me right now"  
  
Cordelia nodded again and walked into her bathroom. She scrubbed her face vigorously and stared at herself in the mirror. She had made her choice, even if it wasn't really hers to make. She walked back into her room.  
  
Angelus looked her up and down, she wore no more make-up, and even though her eyes were red and puffy she was still beautiful. "Why don't you come and lay down? You look like you need some sleep Cordelia. I won't hurt you or try to bite you in your sleep" he told her somewhat honestly, he never used the 'promise' word because that was something he couldn't keep.  
  
Cordelia slid silently into the bed beside him. She lowered her eyes when he looked at her, feeling ashamed that she had let herself slip and put her possessor in danger. She felt the tables had turned and she was now the one not worthy to be touching him.  
  
He could feel the shame and guilt coming off her in waves as she lay there next to him. Angelus smirked as he slipped his arm protectively around her and began murmuring comforting sounds and hushing her when she whimpered slightly in her restless sleep.  
  
***********************  
  
Cordelia wasn't sure how much time had passed when a noise woke her up. She looked over and saw a wooden cross lying on top of the covers that protected Angelus' body. "What--" she started when a warm hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
Giles shook his head at her as he lifted her out of the bed, trying to keep her from screaming loudly and waking the vampire next to her. She thrashed against him, trying to wrestle free of his grasp. She kicked out as he pulled her from her rightful place and into the sunlight. "Cordelia, calm down will you. You're safe now, you're safe" Giles tried to soothe her frantic state with words as he carried her out of the house.  
  
"No!!!!" she shrieked as she managed to get his hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Bloody stupid girl" Giles groaned, "I have to get you out of here and away from that-that-him. He's obviously doing you no good Cordelia, for God's sake listen to me"  
  
"No!! Let go of me!" she screamed, hoping that Angelus would come and save her. "Angelus!!!!"  
  
"Shut up will you?" Giles hissed as he tried to stop her from fighting and screaming at him. He shook his head, what the hell had been going on with her? He wanted to, needed to know. He had heard about vampire-human mating before, and knew of the link it could create if both parties allowed it. He hoped that hadn't happened with them. He hoped and prayed that it hadn't happened.  
  
She kicked and screamed as he pushed her into his car and pressed her hands against the window. She rested her forehead against the cool glass and began to cry.  
  
Angelus watched helplessly from her window as Giles drove off with Cordelia. A slow, sick smile crossed his face with two things on his mind. Giles painful death and Cordelia's recovery. Nobody took what was his away from him. Nobody.  
  
Cordelia turned away when she couldn't see her house anymore and pulled her knees to her chest. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "I just want to go home. I belong there."  
  
"No you don't Cordelia, you do not belong with Angelus. You belong in a healthy, normal relationship with a boy your age and not a evil, soulless vampire the likes of him" Giles replied as he turned a corner. "He has obviously done something to make you act like this, he must have you under some sort of spell. I want you to tell me, in exact detail, how all of this came about"  
  
"I do belong there! I belong to him! I'm his!" she cried, touching Angelus' mark. "We're supposed to leave. He's taking me because I'm his and we're going some place where no one will find us. No one will get hurt."  
  
"Are you serious?" Giles asked incredulously, "You cannot believe that he won't hurt you surely. You know what and who he is and I'm so very certain you have a fair idea of what he's capable of. I don't understand any of it, I can't begin to fathom how you and he could have..."  
  
She looked at him, the pain of knowing what Angelus took from her still evident in her eyes. "He didn't try to kill me when I told him. He just made me see my mistake. He doesn't like having things that are used. He thought I had been used by someone."  
  
"The only person using you Cordelia, is Angelus. Why can't you see that? What hold does he have you?" Giles demanded, maybe he could fix whatever the vampire did to her. He hoped he could fix whatever he did to her anyway.  
  
"I have to be with him. He told me that I disobeyed him. I'm not allowed to leave him again. I..." She struggled with the door handle, trying to open it frantically. She screamed when the safety locks prevented her from escaping.  
  
"Cordelia, I won't let you go back to that, you have to see what he's done to you. For crying out loud, look in the bloody mirror and see for yourself" Giles hissed at the panicking girl.  
  
She gave up her struggle momentarily and sat in motionless silence. "He's calling me back. He's telling me to come home." She reached into the back of Giles' car and grabbed a thick, hardcover book and proceeded to throw it through the window and try to climb out of the moving car.  
  
Giles swerved the car to the side of the road in an effort to prevent her from causing herself any more injuries. He reached over into the back of the car and grabbed one of her ankles to stop her from leaving the car. "Cordelia stop it, you're going to hurt yourself. Please, stop it" he yelled as he twisted round in his seat to gain more of a hold on her.  
  
'Angelus was using the link they had established to control her,' Giles thought as he held Cordelia down.  
  
A thought occurred to him, "Cordelia, do you think Angelus wants to see you hurt yourself? Do you think he would like it if he saw you acting this way?" he asked lightly. Hoping the use of the vampire's name would get her to quiet down long enough for her to listen to him.  
  
Cordelia stopped and slumped into the seat. "No. No one else hurts me," she whispered.  
  
"Does he hurt you? Answer me or do you want me to make him mad by hurting you?" Giles hated himself for doing this but maybe it was the only way to get through to her.  
  
She stared at the dashboard as she spoke quietly. "He says that no one touches me but him. He told me that he wouldn't kill me or bite me while I slept."  
  
"That was generous of him" Giles said, keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. "What else has been going on Cordelia, tell me or I will hurt you and he will get mad at you"  
  
"He says that he'll do what he wants with me. I don't have a choice. I belong to him."  
  
"Do you think that's good?"  
  
"I don't have a choice," she repeated emotionlessly.  
  
"Do you want to have a choice? You can be safe with me or you can go back to him and he can do whatever he pleases. What do you want Cordelia" 'Please, if there is a God, let her see sense' he prayed with everything in him.  
  
She looked at him with a momentary plea for help in her eyes before she became expressionless and silent again. "Cordelia" Giles pressed again for what he hoped would be the right one from her.  
  
"Giles," she whispered. She was visibly torn and then burst into tears again. "I don't want him to hurt me. I just don't want him to hurt me anymore."  
  
Giles reached out and held the crying girl, giving as much comfort as she needed from him. "He won't I promise you that Cordelia, I won't let him hurt you anymore. You're safe now, you're safe"  
  
"Safe..." she repeated. "What if he comes for me. He will come for me. I'm supposed to be with him." She held her head tightly; it ached and swam with thoughts and words.  
  
"No he won't Cordelia, Buffy will..." Giles mentally kicked himself hard for his foot-in-mouth disease.  
  
Her face became cold and hard at the slayer's name. "Angelus will come for me," she told him flatly. "And he'll kill anyone who gets in his way."  
  
"I very much doubt he will be able to get that far with Buffy, you don't have to worry about him coming after you. I promised you would be safe, you are and will continue to be safe"  
  
"You think you know him," she told him seriously. "You don't have a clue. You can't feel him with every breath you take. You can't hear him talking in your mind. You can't possibly know what lengths he'll go to. I'll never be safe. He'll find me wherever you take me." She looked longingly out the window.  
  
"No I can't, but if you can then you should also know that you will be far better off away from him than with him" Giles responded as he started to relax a little now that she was calming down somewhat. Maybe he was getting through to her at last, making her see the amount of control he had over her.  
  
"I don't know why but...I feel...I have to be with him. He pulls me to him. I want to run but at the same time, I need to stay. I'm scared Giles. I'm scared to be with him and I'm scared to be away from him," she explained flatly. There was little emotion in her voice to match her words.  
  
"When he marked you, he created a 'link' between you both enabling him to control your thoughts and actions. I need you to listen to me very carefully, you can break this link but you must truly want it gone" Giles explained seriously from what little he knew. "You will be safe from him, I've already guaranteed my promise on that. I can't break this link for you, you have to do it yourself"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Cordelia"  
  
"I don't know Giles. I have to...I have to think..." Her body began to shake with confusion.  
  
"He has been playing you like a puppet, is that what you are? Some toy to be used then discarded by a bored child? Are you something to be played with?"  
  
She felt the tears stinging her eyes again. "Please Giles, don't..."  
  
"No, this is exactly what you need to hear. He has been using you as his plaything, do you want that? Does it feel good when he does things to you? Do you enjoy it when he hurts you?" Giles asked, once again finding himself in deep self-loathing.  
  
She flinched at the Watcher's words. "No. But he said..."  
  
"I don't bloody care what the pillock said" Giles exploded angrily. "It isn't him who is the one being hurt by all of this. It's you that's being hurt"  
  
She felt the tears flowing freely down her cheeks and she huddled against the car door, waiting for the pain that always followed the anger to come. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Cordelia, I'm not the one that has you like this. Do you see what you've become?" Giles asked in a softer voice as he retracted his anger. "This is what I'm talking about, don't you see?"  
  
She cried openly, wanting nothing more at that moment than to be out of the car. She felt trapped. It was too small. She needed room to retreat. "I want to go home. I want to go with you. I want to be anywhere but in this car."  
  
"It's alright Cordelia, I'll take you to my apartment and give you some space to breathe. We won't take long, only five minutes or so"  
  
She nodded slightly and stared out the window into the sunlight. It seemed so harsh to her now. She longed for the darkness of night. "It's karma, isn't it?" she finally spoke.  
  
"What is?" Giles asked as he restarted his car and resumed the drive to his apartment.  
  
"What's happened to me. I was always so mean to everyone. I acted like I was better than them. I deserve this for the way I acted. It's bad karma. I brought it on myself."  
  
"This isn't karma Cordelia, this is you being a victim. Yes, I'll admit you are handful at times but you're only young and haven't learned how to deal with others yet. That will come in time" Giles told her wisely as he glanced at her out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Oh just say it Giles, I'm a bitch. I admit it." She rested her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. "He can be so tender. He took care of me when I got hurt."  
  
"He was the one who hurt you in the first place"  
  
"Yes. But he couldn't kill me. Instead he made me better. How can I want to be with him and as far away from him as possible at the same time?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong man, I only know Angelus as somebody who is as evil and as sadistic as they come. I still don't understand how you came to be in this situation, how did he get an all out pass into your home?"  
  
Cordelia hung her head in shame. "I saved him. He was all beat up in an alley and I brought him home. I wasn't thinking, and after I woke him up, I invited him in by accident. I'm so stupid," she sighed and hugged her knees tightly and closed her eyes again. "He watched movies with me."  
  
"No, you just proved a point then and there. You didn't take advantage of his weakened state because you are nothing like he is. Angelus is vicious, cruel and beyond all reason a cold-blooded murderer. He may have watched movies with you and anything else, but that still doesn't make him any more or any less than what he is" Giles replied as he pulled up outside of his little apartment. "Ah, we're here" he told her.  
  
As soon as she heard the locks release, she sprung from the car. She tried to run as fast as she could, but she was still injured. Her attempt came out as little more than a limp.  
  
Giles quickly got out after her, "What are you trying to pull?" he demanded hotly as he held her against him.  
  
Every instinct in her told her to run but she didn't have the energy. She collapsed against Giles. "He's going to kill you. He's already planning it. I have to go back so no one else gets hurt. He won't hurt anyone if I come back."  
  
"Cordelia, I will not allow you to sacrifice your life for anybody, do you hear me?" Giles asked as he shook her slightly, trying to get her to see sense.  
  
"But I can do something to help. I can make him leave here. I want to do something to help," she explained as he took her into his apartment. "Do you want to die? Do you want everyone else to die?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't allow you to do that. I will keep you here until this mess is sorted once and for all" Giles told her sternly as he gently but firmly guided her to his apartment.  
  
She sat on the couch and looked around at her potential escape routes. She didn't think she could resist instinct and needed to know where her possibilities lay. "You aren't going to tell them, are you?" she asked, suddenly filled with fear again.  
  
"I will tell Buffy what I think she needs to know, I will keep your private details just that. Private" Giles assured her and saw relief flood her tear- stained face. He felt so sorry that she was going through all this and damned the vampire to hell.  
  
"But she'll kill him." She was so confused that she didn't know who she was protecting anymore. She lay on the couch and closed her eyes. She was so tired.  
  
"That is the only choice Cordelia, the only way to keep you and others safe. That is what you want isn't it? To be safe from Angelus?"  
  
"The only place I'm safe is with him," she repeated the words that echoed through her head. She covered her ears, trying to block the voice that continued to call her back.  
  
"That is the one place where you aren't safe, far from it. I hope for you sake you start understanding that soon" Giles told her as he sat down in a chair tiredly and rubbed his eyes.  
  
**********************  
  
Buffy looked at Cordelia as she slept restlessly and shook her head. "Never thought I'd see the day that Cordelia Chase was a basket case," she said and turned to Giles. "So, who had the honors?"  
  
"Buffy, she's had a hard few days let's leave it at that shall we?" Giles told rather than asked the Slayer with a look that said 'don't start.' Buffy raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.  
  
"So, why are we here?" Xander asked, watching Cordy as she whimpered in her sleep. "And what's with the windows being nailed shut? Is the G-Man afraid of the Boogie Man?"  
  
"Something like that" Giles replied mysteriously as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt and ignored the looks from the others.  
  
"So what's the what Giles? Shouldn't I be out there looking for Angelus? Why am I here with nutsoCordy?" Buffy asked seriously.  
  
"I have a feeling this is where Angelus may end up" Giles replied and once again refrained from saying anything more to Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles with a confused look and it was Xander who caught on first. "That evil, dead thing did this to her!" His voice was full of rage, causing Cordy to jump in her sleep.  
  
"Xander" Giles hissed as he rushed to soothe Cordelia in her restless sleep. "Do lower your voice please, she's been through enough these last few days"  
  
"Oh, when I get my hands on that vampire, I'm so gonna kick his ass. And then I'm going to pull my sorry, beat up self to the nearest hospital...or morgue."  
  
"Xander, you're not helping matters the last thing Cordelia needs right now is to be surrounded by any more anger. So please lower your voice and pull yourself together" Giles pleaded with the young boy with his words, expression and tired tone of voice.  
  
"Right on G. Voice lowered. Still ready to kick ass. One question though, how did he do this to her. Like Buff said, I've never seen her like this. Cordy's never let anyone walk all over her."  
  
"I didn't ask for details, I can only tell you that he has hurt her physically and emotionally. I kindly ask all of you not to ask for details either, it may cause her to retreat more into herself" Giles asked and explained the reason why not asking was a good thing.  
  
Cordy opened her eyes at the sound of voices and looked around the group timidly. "Giles...I want to go home," she pleaded.  
  
"You know I can't allow that to happen Cordelia" Giles repeated earlier words only more firmly as he looked at her. She was pale, her bruises now a slight yellow colour except for the ones on her head, they were still a little purple.  
  
She lowered her head and looked at the nearest window. She sighed with defeat when she saw the nails.  
  
"I now see the need for no windows" Xander commented when he saw Cordelia's face fall when she saw them nailed shut.  
  
"Can I be alone?" she asked Giles, needing to be away from the crowd. "I promise I won't try to run."  
  
Giles sent an accusing look her way before looking around the room for an exit he might have missed that would lead to her escape. Satisfied he couldn't see any, "I don't see why not, Buffy, Xander would you care to join me in the kitchen?" he asked meaningfully.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered honestly and curled into the corner of the couch.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles when they got into the kitchen. "So Angelus is responsible? And we haven't killed him because? I mean, I'm not a big fan of Cordelia's, but I don't want to see Angelus torturing her."  
  
Giles sighed, "When he bit her, he created a link between them. I've done a bit of researching, and if you kill Angelus while she is still linked with him, then you may well kill her too"  
  
"I retract my earlier comment about kicking his ass. I don't want to be responsible for kicking Cordy's."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander. "So what do we do?"  
  
"We can't do much of anything, what Cordelia is going through right now is something akin to what a drug addict goes through when withdrawing. This is a tricky situation, one I hope doesn't go down the loo" Giles replied as he went to put the kettle on for a cup of tea.  
  
"That's English for toilet, right?" Xander whispered to Buffy.  
  
Buffy yet again rolled her eyes at Xander, "Yes Xander, that is English for toilet, what do you want to know next? The English word for toilet paper?"  
  
"They call it something else?" Xander asked in confusion.  
  
"As it happens, a lot of people call it bog roll" Giles commented as he got off track and went along with the mindless conversation.  
  
Cordelia took the opportunity while they were discussing her to slip out the front door. She had managed to grab Giles' keys while he wasn't looking and ran to his car. "Sorry Giles. I have something I need to do," she apologized as she started his car and sped off.  
  
***************  
  
Angelus sat in Cordelia's living room, absolutely livid at Giles for his stupidity at trying to take what belonged to him.  
  
Cordelia opened the door and walked in quietly, wondering where Angelus was within her house. She shut the door soundlessly and walked through the hallway.  
  
He knew as soon as she walked through the door but he sat still, waiting for her to come to him. Angelus folded one leg over his knee and relaxed immensely and simply waited.  
  
She walked into the living room and didn't know whether to smile or run when she saw him. "Hi," she managed quietly.  
  
Angelus raised an eyebrow at her, "Hi" he replied as he waited for her to say something else.  
  
"I...I came back," her voice was shaky, but somewhat resembled her own again.  
  
"I can see that, what took you so long?" he asked as he stood up. "I've been waiting for you"  
  
"I know. I came back as soon as I could." She felt incredibly small next to him.  
  
"Did you have a nice time at the Watcher's house?"  
  
She looked at her feet. "I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to leave."  
  
Angelus tilted her face so she was looking at him, "You didn't want to leave? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm yours. I didn't want you to be angry with me." She refused to look him in the eye.  
  
"You didn't run away Cordelia, you were taken. I wouldn't be angry with you for that. I would be angry, however, if I knew you didn't want to come back" he told her seriously. "You told me you wanted to leave, go somewhere where I could protect you, keep you safe. How could I keep you safe with me if you didn't want to come back?"  
  
"But I did come back. I could hear you...in here," she whispered and pointed to her head. And then she swung up with the baseball bat she held in her other hand and knocked him to the floor in shock. "And if you ever reduce me to that again, I will beat you to death with this thing, or die trying. I may not have your strength, but I have more will power than you've ever imagined. It just took me a little time to see that." She looked down at him with rage in her eyes.  
  
Angelus tried to shake the pounding from his head as he tried to sit up. He raised rage filled eyes to rage filled eyes. "You'll pay that you little bitch" he hissed and tried to get up.  
  
She raised the bat, ready to strike him again. "You may own me Angelus, but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want to me. I won't let you break my spirit. Break my bones, kill me, torture me, but you will never break me." She dropped the bat and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Angelus watched her walk away with a throbbing head. That had been the last thing in the world he expected she would do. He forced himself to stand up, vamping out to let the demon handle some of the pain. He quickly followed her up the stairs to the bedroom where most of this started.  
  
Cordelia stood in her bathroom, taking the clip out of her hair and letting it tumble down her shoulders. She stared at herself in the mirror and actually recognized herself again. She was getting herself back, even if it killed her.  
  
He walked into the bedroom and instinctively knew she was in the bathroom. Only pausing for a second before going inside. "You hit me" Angelus stated as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"You're a fast learner," she commented without turning around.  
  
"Did the Watcher tell you to do that? Take away the power from your controlling and abusive lover? Try to get you to run into the safety of his tender and gentlemanly arms?"  
  
"No, he only told me that it was up to me what I was going to do. Of course, he tried to keep me locked in his apartment, but you can see how well that worked. I can be knocked down Angelus, but I always get back up." She pulled on the pinkest shirt she could find, just to annoy him and pushed past him, back into the bedroom.  
  
He followed her, "Did your little playmate turn up to save his fair maiden? Was my ex there, threatening to kill me for all the bad deeds I've done?" Angelus asked with a smirk. Thoroughly enjoying himself.  
  
"No, I believe she was actually there insulting me, but that doesn't matter. I followed our end of the bargain. I'm here, you don't hurt them. End of discussion." She crawled into bed and closed her eyes. 


	9. Choosing Sides

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 9  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing  
  
Distribution: Just ask  
  
Part 9, Choosing Sides  
  
Buffy looked at Giles in horror. This couldn't be happening. "You knew?! You knew all this time...all day and you didn't tell me!" she accused, her hands flying to her hips.  
  
Giles had the decency to look a guilty, "I had to go over the options on the best course of action to take. You must understand that this is a delicate matter Buffy"  
  
"I don't care how delicate it is. This is my...boyfriend? Would he still be considered my boyfriend? We never actually had a break up conversation. And Cordelia! I had a right to know! This is my sacred duty, to protect the world and all that crap you're always spouting at me! You should have told me!"  
  
"I know how hard this must be for you, but you must also realize that Angelus has basically held Cordelia hostage in her own house. Using our lives as a bargaining chip over her head" Giles replied evenly. "Even she wouldn't give me all the details, this must be very hard on her"  
  
Well, I'll make it easy for her." Buffy turned around, ready to go yell some sense into the cheerleader and froze in the doorway to the living room. "Oh shit!"  
  
"What do you mean? Oh Shit?" Xander asked as he went from watching Giles and Buffy to looking where Buffy was looking.  
  
Buffy ran to the apartment door and cursed again. "She took your car!" she yelled back as she began running the direction of Cordelia's house.  
  
"Oh for the love of..." Giles rushed out of the kitchen to find his keys had been taken, he went to his front door and his car was indeed gone. "Bloody hell"  
  
Buffy increased her pace to the point she was sure her lungs would burst or her legs would give out beneath her. She was so gonna have it out with the two of them, thinking they could have a little tryst under her nose. She wondered how long something had actually been going on between them.  
  
*********  
  
Angelus rolled Cordelia over onto her side to face him, "Open your eyes Cordelia, look at me" he whispered.  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes and glared at him. "What do you want? I came back. I'm here. Let me go to sleep."  
  
"Why did you come back to me? You could be safe with your little goody- goody playmates. Why do you want to be here? I don't want to hear you say it's because you're mine, that goes without saying, I want you to tell me in your words why you came back"  
  
"You know, if I knew the answer to that question, it might make my headache go away. I've been trying to figure that out myself. The whole time I was gone, all I could think about was ways to get back here. Not to mention listening to you blabber in my brain...so not attractive. I was a complete basket case and frankly, I don't feel like turning into that again," she fumed at him, narrowing her eyes. "So maybe you have the answer to your own question. Why did I come back to you?"  
  
Angelus didn't answer; he didn't know how to answer. Why had he been so concerned with getting her back? He didn't know and he didn't like the fact that he didn't know. Angelus simply looked at her as he tried to figure that out himself.  
  
"Well, now that we're both baffled, I'm going back to--" Cordelia was cut off by the sound of her front door slamming. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Angelus growled at the intruder as he got out of bed, he'd be damned before anybody took her away again. "Angel? Cordelia? Where the hell are you?" Buffy's angry voice bellowed through the house.  
  
Cordelia jumped out of the bed and ran to the door before Angelus could stalk to it. She ran down the stairs and grabbed Buffy by the arm. "Buffy, you need to leave. You can't be here."  
  
"Why? So you can cuddle up to my boyfriend for another three days?" Buffy hissed as she shook Cordelia's hand off her arm. She quivered with anger and tried to hold back from hitting the other girl.  
  
"Look Buffy, this wasn't a planned thing. If I could stop it, I would. But it's too late and you have to leave before he comes down here."  
  
"You think I'm scared of him?"  
  
"You should be," she told the slayer seriously, hearing Angelus' heavy footsteps approaching the top of the stairs. She didn't know why he was taking his time, but she didn't want Buffy to be there when he came down those stairs.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Listen to me you vapid whore, I'm going nowhere until I know how long this has been going on between you two"  
  
Cordelia stared at the slayer in rage. "I know you didn't just say that."  
  
"Didn't say what? Vapid whore? Oops, I said it again, bad me"  
  
Cordelia pulled her hand back and slapped Buffy across the face. "You of all people have no right to say that to me. You're the reason all this is happening in the first place. If you hadn't gotten all horizontal with Angel, we wouldn't have Angelus anyways. So don't you be calling me a whore of any kind, and you can leave our house. You aren't welcome here."  
  
"Our house? OUR house? Do you even hear yourself? Or has your ears gone like your mind? Yes Angel lost his soul because of me, because I'm the one he loves, not you" Buffy said the words then stopped and chuckled slightly. "Oh I get it, is that why you're with Angelus? Because you couldn't get Angel and decided you'd take him any way you could"  
  
Cordelia stared at the slayer again, this time in hurt. "Do you really think I asked for this? Would you have? Do you hate me so much that you think I would actually want for this to happen to me?"  
  
"I don't know you came back didn't you?"  
  
"That wasn't my choice."  
  
"You could have stayed at Giles place, you could have been safe there. You came back because you've...you're" Buffy stared like a goldfish at the brunette for a second before continuing. "Oh my God, you are, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm what?" she asked.  
  
"You have...feelings for him, for that"  
  
"You could even begin to understand what I'm feeling Buffy. The day that you hear him in your head every time you're away from him, that you're reduced to a bundle of sobs, you tell me what I'm feeling, that is if you can figure it out. I haven't been able to. I came back here because I had no choice. I couldn't stay with Giles. I physically couldn't. My body felt like it was dying every second that I was away from Angelus. You couldn't even begin to understand."  
  
"You're right, I couldn't. Because I would never let him get that far with me. You were probably willing to open your legs to him just like every other jock you open up for"  
  
Cordelia's sorrow came rushing back to her at Buffy's words. "Angelus doesn't like things that have been touched by someone else," she repeated his words quietly and turned around. She didn't want to see Buffy's face anymore.  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me" Buffy spun Cordelia back round to face her. "You expect me to believe that you, the town tramp, were sweet and innocent before he got his hands on you? I believe that when I see a pig take off"  
  
Cordelia threw Buffy's hands off of her. "Don't pretend like you know me Buffy. You only know what I want you to know. And I guess there's going to be an invasion of flying pigs because yeah, I was. Happy now?"  
  
"No, I'm not happy. How can I be happy when you have been sleeping with my boyfriend? MY boyfriend. So how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Okay, first of all, Angelus isn't your boyfriend, Angel was. And nothing was going on with Angel, although I never could figure out why he would choose you," she bit back, her voice full of venom.  
  
"Angel could see you for what you really are" Buffy shot back, her own voice just as full of venom. "A spoilt, conniving, vindictive bitch who only has the friends she does because of who Daddy is. Those are the reasons why Angel loved me and not you, because I'm nothing like you are"  
  
"That's right Buffy, you're nothing like me! At least I wouldn't wish this or think that someone would actually choose this! I think you have the bitch label backwards here!" She wondered if Angelus was enjoying this fight from him vantage point at the top of the stairs. She could feel him there, watching.  
  
"You made your bed, you can lay in it. Where is your bed buddy anyway?"  
  
"Well Buffy, I think you're more worthy of the Queen title than me. You can have it because I could never be as much of a bitch as you. And Angelus is standing up there, probably getting off watching us fight."  
  
Buffy turned around to see Angelus watching them both with a highly amused smirk on his face, clearly enjoying every second of it. "What about you?" she asked the vampire, "Are you enjoying being with her?" she spat out.  
  
"Immensely," he answered simply.  
  
"I don't know who to feel sorry for, you or her," Buffy said with a look of disgust on her face. She turned back to Cordelia, "You're wrong, I'm nowhere near your level of bitchiness, I don't go around stealing other people's boyfriends"  
  
"Why steal him when you already have him panting after you like a dog?" she shot back angrily.  
  
"He doesn't pant after me, he loves me. Anyway, looks like he's got his head up your ass now, doesn't it?"  
  
"Are you that dumb Buffy?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
"I'm not the one that's dumb, I'm not the one shacking up with a demon"  
  
"No, you already did that. But I wasn't referring to him. I was referring to my boyfriend, the one that spends more time asking you if you're okay or if you need anything than with me. He'd follow you to the damn gates of Hell if you wiggled you little finger at him."  
  
"Shouldn't that tell you something?" Buffy asked with a smirk of her own. "Angelus is only with you because he knows I wouldn't accept him without a soul. He can't feel anything without a soul, you know. There's no way he could love you. Hell, Xander has a full human soul and he can't love you. So it should tell you something" she told Cordelia and watched to see her expression. "Nobody really cares about you, you're nothing but a waste of spa..."  
  
Cordelia punched Buffy as hard as she possibly could. "Get out," she ordered angrily.  
  
Angelus came down the stairs and held Cordelia's arms. "Now now girls, let's not fight," he grinned.  
  
"I've been waiting for you come down here," Buffy hissed angrily as she got ready to punch the living daylights out of both of them.  
  
Cordelia relaxed a little at his touch, who the hell did Buffy think she was telling her she was a waste of space? If Buffy could hit her where it hurts, she could hit back just as hard. "Why is it you're so desperate to get one up on me?" she asked with her own smirk as she warmed up. "I know the reason why you hate me so much and it has nothing to do with Angelus and I" she began.  
  
"It's because I'm living the life you used to have, the life you want back but can never have. The normal life. I have friends that go shopping on weekends and don't hang around reading up on the demon of the week. I date who I want, when I want without having to consult with my Slayer schedule. I'm head cheerleader, what you used to be if my memory serves me right. I have the life that you want back and you hate for it"  
  
"Did we miss the bloodshed?" Xander asked breathlessly as he stumbled through the door. "Did you really have to steal the car?"  
  
"Oh look, it's the Slayer's lapdog" Cordelia snarked as she warmed up to giving him some verbal time. "Do you drool all over her pillow? Or does she make you sleep on her rug?" She laughed, "I know, she has a doggy kennel in her back yard labeled Snowy for when you stay over. Or maybe she has a nice, warm doggy bed with your initial on it. Go ahead Xander, tell me I need some entertainment, make me laugh"  
  
Xander looked at Cordelia with shock and confusion. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Only your owner hearing a few home truths" Cordelia replied with a smirk. "Gee, you're kinda whiffy there Xander, when was the last time Buffy took you to a grooming parlor?"  
  
Giles walked in upon hearing the argument. "That is quite enough from both of you. This is not solving anything."  
  
"No you're right" Cordelia agreed, "The only thing that will solve anything is if you all go away and get out of our house"  
  
"Cordelia, just come back with us. We'll make things right," he spoke gently.  
  
"She's not going anywhere with you" Angelus growled and tightened his hold on his girl.  
  
"Cordelia, I promised you that I would keep you safe from him," he reminded her, doing his best to ignore the vampire.  
  
"She is safe with me," Angelus answered before Cordelia could speak for herself.  
  
"Why don't you let her speak Angelus? Afraid that she might go against you?" Xander asked angrily.  
  
"Go ahead Cordelia" Angelus gave her the opportunity to speak. "Speak for yourself. Where do you want to be? With those who don't care about you? Or with me?"  
  
Cordelia hesitated. She had become unfamiliar with the opportunity to choose.  
  
"I tell you what" Angelus began, "I will walk away right now if you don't want and need me. I give you my word that I won't hurt you if I don't like your choice" He let her arms go as a point.  
  
Cordelia began to shake at the thought of him not being there, everything in her body telling her what the answer to his question was. "I'll die, won't I?" she asked him almost silently.  
  
Angelus thought about telling her yes just to keep her with him but he wanted her to be with him of her own accord. "No, severing our link will be painful, but you won't die from that or me. I'm giving you a choice now Cordelia, without consequences, do you want to go or stay?"  
  
She looked at him in confusion. Why was he doing this to her. Why was he making her choose? She asked him as much. "I can't make this decision."  
  
"Why can't you?" he asked, his eyes melting into hers, "All it takes is a yes or a no Cordelia" his voice lowered to a whisper. "You know what I want from you, I'm giving you one last chance"  
  
She looked into his eyes and felt her lower lip quiver. "Angelus...I'm sorry." She turned to the group. "I'm sorry, but you all need to leave. I'm where I belong. For once I belong, and someone knows who I really am. Please leave."  
  
Angelus smirked as he replaced his arms around Cordelia as he watched the others in the room. Giles threw his hands up in defeat while Buffy just stood there it was Xander who spoke first.  
  
"Cordy you cannot be serious! He's a vampire, a soulless one. What the hell are you thinking?" he demanded hotly. "You're supposed to be my girlfriend and you're going to stay with-with him?"  
  
"How long did it take you to notice that I was gone in the first place Xander? I am serious. I can't leave. I'm in too deep. It's too late," she told them and leaned against Angelus, hoping he would support her as the conversation was leaving her exhausted.  
  
Angelus felt her exhaustion, "Gee, it's been swell having you guys over, but what she said. Bye bye"  
  
"Cordelia, listen to reason," Giles tried again.  
  
"No, I've heard enough and I was given a choice and I'm choosing. I want, need to be here with him. I think you should all go now, I'm tired and I want to get some sleep. Something I haven't had much of lately" Cordelia replied with regret at her lack of sleep.  
  
Buffy lunged for Angelus, determined to kill him for humiliating her. Cordelia stepped in front of the slayer. "No Buffy. Leave."  
  
Buffy pushed Cordelia out of her way with one hand while pulling her trusty stake out with the other. Cordelia's eyes went wide as she pushed Angelus out of the way. As Buffy's stake entered Cordelia's upper shoulder, the brunette screamed out in pain. She fell to her knees, clutching the wooden object that penetrated her skin and the muscle underneath.  
  
Buffy stepped back, shaking in shock unable to believe what had just happened. She couldn't take her eyes off her stake in Cordelia who was still on the ground, screaming.  
  
Angelus quickly got down next to her, "Cordelia, look at me" he ordered as he gripped the stake. Cordelia forced herself to look at him, crying loudly. Nothing he had even done to her hurt as bad as this. She could feel the blood running down her body.  
  
"Xander, call 911" Giles urged as he went to help Cordelia. "Buffy, go and find some towels to stop the blood flow" he said to bring the blonde out of her shocked trance. "Now"  
  
Cordy reached out for Angelus, needing to feel something solid, something she could hold on to, and she squeezed his arm in pain.  
  
"Cordelia listen to me" Angelus told her calmly, "I'm going to have to pull it out, it'll hurt but you'll be okay. You won't die" she nodded and held onto him tightly.  
  
Angelus pulled quickly and sharply, removing the blood-covered stake from her shoulder. Cordelia screamed and gripped his arm so tightly it made him wince, "Take it easy, I'm just a vampire" He couldn't wait until he got his hands around Buffy's neck for doing this. The vampire supported Cordelia as she collapsed against him.  
  
"Ambulance is on the way," Xander told them all as he watched the blood trickling down her top.  
  
"Good" Giles replied as he went to touch Cordelia's other arm. "Buffy, we need a towel" he yelled.  
  
Fear and shock was making Cordelia's blood flow faster, Angelus had an idea. "Cordelia, I need you to trust me, can you do that?" he asked.  
  
Cordelia was getting dizzy, "What? I c-can't hear you? I'm to dizzy"  
  
"Never mind" Angelus quickly moved the hand that wasn't holding her up to her neck, stroking lightly. He then moved his thumb across a certain part of her pulse, immediately rendering her unconscious.  
  
"What the bloody hell have you done?" Giles demanded when he saw Cordelia go limp.  
  
"Fear was making her blood flow faster, it slows down when you sleep. I'm stopping her from going into shock, where's the damn Slayer with the fucking towel?" Angelus growled, "Get your hands off her"  
  
"Here" Buffy numbly handed the vampire the towel she had found and quickly stepped away.  
  
Angelus held the towel tightly to Cordelia's wound, stopping the flow of blood as much as he could while whispering to her even though she was unconscious. He resisted the urge to do a quick save by turning her, if he did she'd be thoroughly pissed and hit him with the baseball bat again.  
  
Xander came up behind her, "Buff, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know she was going to go all kamikaze. Come on, we'll go wait outside for the ambulance"  
  
Buffy stared at Cordy and began to shake. "Oh god, I didn't mean to, I swear. I was trying to kill Angelus, not Cordelia. Oh god oh god I'm so going to hell," she rambled shakily.  
  
"It's alright Buffy" Giles said to her, "She was the one who dived in front of you"  
  
"It's not alright," Buffy told him. "She's human. I'm not supposed to kill humans."  
  
"You're right, it's not alright," Angelus growled, glaring at the slayer. "You thought I wanted to kill you before..."  
  
"And you won't kill her now" Giles told him evenly, "This was quite clearly an accident"  
  
"I don't care what it was. No one hurts what's mine!" The vampire yelled, holding Cordelia to him possessively.  
  
"You hurt her yourself, what does it matter if somebody else does?" Giles asked angrily.  
  
"Because she's mine," he answered in a low growl, warning the Watcher to back off.  
  
"Guys, the ambulance is here" Xander ran back in, stopping whatever argument was going to happen.  
  
Angelus growled again as the paramedics pulled Cordelia out of his arms.  
  
"Sir, we need to treat the patient please give us some room" the paramedic told him calmly.  
  
Angelus backed up slightly but kept within touching distance of her. "What are you doing to her?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we need to concentrate" the paramedic answered as he unwrapped some sterile gauze and pressed it hard over the bleeding wound as the other paramedic took her blood pressure.  
  
"We need some questions answered. What is the patient's name?"  
  
"Cordelia Chase," Giles answered calmly.  
  
"It might be better if we did this on the way to the hospital, she needs some blood. Who is going with her?"  
  
"I am," Angelus answered, daring anyone to dispute him.  
  
"Very well sir, we have to go now." 


	10. Bedside Manners

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 10  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing  
  
Distribution: Just ask  
  
Part 10  
  
Beside Manners  
  
The first thing Cordelia noticed when she woke up was the needles in each of her arms. One had blood and the other had a clear liquid going into her vein. "What..." She looked around the room, trying to get her bearings. She felt the burning in her shoulder and winced. "Oh yeah..."  
  
"Cordelia?" Angelus asked in a low voice from a chair at her bedside.  
  
She looked at Angelus. "Ow..." she groaned.  
  
"Take it easy, you've just been staked" Angelus told her as he got up to sit on her bed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I had a large piece of wood shoved through my shoulder," she grimaced and looked at the IVs. "What are these for?"  
  
"One's giving you blood and the other is a drip" Angelus replied, "What were you thinking?" he asked lowly.  
  
Cordelia refused to look at him as she fiddled with the edge of her blanket, "She was going to kill you" she replied, cutting off the rest of her words.  
  
"You deliberately took what was meant for me, why?"  
  
"Like I said, I need you to be here and that includes you not being deader than you already are" she replied. Cordelia tried to push herself into a sitting position, "Owww. Shit"  
  
Angelus reached behind her back to help her sit up, she put her arms around his neck as much as she could to let him help her. "Take it easy" he told her, "You want water or something?"  
  
"Or something" Cordelia answered as she unwrapped her arms, "You do realise you're paying for my hospital bills" her eyes widened again as she gasped. "Oh God, did the doctors say anything about my bruises or my concussion? What if they accuse you and try to put you in jail?" she groaned. "I'm bound to a jail bird, when my friends find out, I'm going to be the laughing stock. They can never know, I'll just tell them you've gone a world cruise or something, right?"  
  
"Who's going to cheer the team on Friday? Harmony cannot take my place as the apex; I'm the only one who's allowed to be apex. The apex is my rightful place and I'm the only one who can do the back flip leading into a handspring. Why did you do this to me? This is all your fault"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm repeating that again, injured here" Cordelia snapped. She looked down at her hospital gown, "I'm so going to get hives, and you're paying the cream I'll have to use since it's your fault I'm in here wearing this"  
  
"Is there anything I'm not paying for?"  
  
"Now that I think about it. No"  
  
"Knock, knock" Xander said from the doorway, he had heard the conversation and couldn't help feeling a sense of sympathy for the obviously confused vampire. He entered the room with some flowers, "I brought you some flowers," he told her.  
  
"What are you doing here Harris?" Angelus growled in annoyance, "Why did you bring here flowers? She doesn't belong to you anymore"  
  
"She never belonged to me in the first place," Xander snapped, "Just like she doesn't belong to you"  
  
"I think she does"  
  
"For God's sake SHUT UP," Cordelia yelled as she cracked with everything the last few days had held. "I am sick and tired of being pulled in every direction by every single one of you. You, Buffy and Giles want me to go one way and he wants me to go another. Has anybody even given a thought about which direction I want to go? Because right now, I'm on the verge of killing all of you and if I have to take up Buffy's slayage as a repercussion then I'll gladly do so. So both of you either shut up or go away and leave me in peace"  
  
"Sorry" Xander meekly apologised as he stepped closer to her bed, "I just came to see how you are and uh, these are from Buffy, Willow and I. Buffy wanted to come but she's still in shock, she did tell me to say she's sorry and she didn't mean it"  
  
Angelus shifted round when Xander came closer, making it so he was stretched out next to Cordelia and put his arm possessively round her carefully. "That makes it okay does it?" he asked.  
  
"It was accident" Xander replied coolly as he held the flowers out to Cordelia as a peace offering, "Here"  
  
Cordelia bit her lip as she tried to reach for them but her movements caused her stitches to pull a little and she hissed. She turned her face to look at the vampire scrutinising Xander intensely, "Please can you."  
  
"Why? The Slayer did this to you, I'm not letting you accept this" Angelus denied.  
  
"It was an accident; you know that as well as I do. If anything it was my fault for trying to play hero to save your ass. Again. Please, can you pass me the flowers as a thank you for me doing that for you?"  
  
Angelus grunted his answer as he held his hand out for the flowers and passed them to Cordelia. "Here"  
  
"Thank you Xander, they're beautiful" Cordelia thanked her friend sincerely, "Tell Buffy I'm sorry, it was really my fault that it happened"  
  
"Buffy asked if you would mind her coming to see you later, she wants to apologise" Xander told her quietly as he shuffled on his feet under the vampire's increasingly intense stare.  
  
"I don't mind," she answered quietly.  
  
"I do" Angelus growled, "She's coming anywhere near you Cordelia"  
  
"Angelus, please. She didn't mean to. I know she can be a bitch, but I don't think she'd intentionally try to kill me."  
  
Angelus glared at her, "What about all those things she said to you? She may not have meant to kill you, but she did mean everything she said"  
  
"And I meant everything I said to her. That was a two-way street. Buffy and I have an understanding...we don't like each other very much. Doesn't usually lead to near death experiences though." She let her head fall back on her pillow, getting dizzy from the conversation and blood loss. "Are they investigating?" she asked Xander with her eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah, Giles told them somebody attacked you and got away" Xander replied. "They were asking about your other injuries too"  
  
Cordelia nodded. "What did he say?" She hated putting Xander in that situation in front of Angelus, but she had to know.  
  
Xander took a deep breath, "Giles didn't tell them about him if that's what you mean. I wanted too but he told me it wouldn't be good for you, I'm sure you get my meaning" he said with another glare at Angelus.  
  
Cordelia nodded again. "Giles hates me now, doesn't he? Tell him I'm sorry. I know he was trying to help me."  
  
"He doesn't hate you, he just thinks you're an idiot and I can't say I blame him. I think you're an idiot"  
  
"Well, you know, I'm inclined to agree with you both, but this is bigger than you and Giles and me put together. It's not something that I can explain to you, because I don't even know the explanation myself." Her head began to spin and she sighed. "I need to rest. Thank you for the flowers, and tell Buffy that all is forgiven."  
  
"Sure thing Cordy, I'll see you later okay?" Xander asked with a sigh.  
  
"Kay," she smiled weakly and looked down at her blankets when she was alone with Angelus again. "I suppose you have something to say?"  
  
Angelus shrugged, "What do you want me to say? You've seem to have sworn yourself as my protector, what can I do about it?"  
  
"Explain it to me. Explain to me why I keep saving you. Explain to me why I can't seem to be away from you. And what the hell is this deal about you claiming me as your mate?!"  
  
Ah. "What is there to explain? You're mine" Angelus avoided with a simple reply as he averted his gaze slightly.  
  
"Uh uh buddy. You wouldn't let me use that cop out, neither can you. Explain if you don't want me to jump out of this bed and hunt down the nearest baseball bat," she half threatened, trying to keep the smile off her face.  
  
"That hurt you know" Angelus growled at her, the corners of his own mouth flicking up slightly. "That bite mark just lets everybody know who you belong to they can't, and won't, touch you"  
  
"Oh, so it's a hands off type deal? Does that mean I can go strolling through the graveyard at night? My life is complete," she told him sarcastically.  
  
"No you won't go strolling through ANY graveyard at night. It just means you're mine, mine to keep, mine to play with, mine to touch and mine alone. Nobody else gets to have that with you"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "I was being sarcastic."  
  
"There's more to it than that" Angelus resigned to tell her everything and looked for the nearest exit just in case. "The reason why you went berserk when the Watcher took you, well, it's like a car alarm that goes off when somebody steals it"  
  
"Are you comparing me to a car?"  
  
"Yeah, a Plymouth, it's a classic" Angelus thought of nice, barely used car in the garage at the mansion. "It has a nice, leather back seat..."  
  
"My backseat is not leather!"  
  
"No, your backSIDE is like smooth silk that I like to touch, and you're a much better ride than a car"  
  
She looked at him for a second, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or hit him again. "So basically, you installed me with Lo-Jack?"  
  
"Pretty much, oh and our link kinda works as a homing signal. So if you're somewhere, and I want you I just follow that"  
  
"Greeaat," she groaned. "You suck, you know that?"  
  
"You wouldn't know... Yet" Angelus gave her a wicked wink and grin, "I bet you could suck, something to keep that mouth shut for once" Angelus purred, leaning closer to her. "You're not doing anything now, it won't hurt you, all you have to do is move your mouth..."  
  
Cordelia scrunched her face up. "Hello, mortally wounded here! Keep your vamp hormones in check!"  
  
"Come on Cordelia, I know you'd like it. I'll go down on you if you go down on me" Angelus tried to coax her, all this talk had him a little riled up. "I could close the door and..."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "And how would we explain it to the doctor when he came in to check on me?"  
  
"Simple, I rip his head off for interrupting, I can do that you know. Easy as pie"  
  
"There will be no ripping off the head of my doctor, not if you want me to get better," she told him seriously.  
  
"Someone has to check out you out down there, I was a little rough..." Angelus innocently replied, his eyes darkening telling Cordelia no matter what she said, he was going to do it anyway.  
  
"They have specialists for that."  
  
"I've been around for 230 years, I know my way around a woman Cordelia"  
  
"Ok, ew, I don't want to know about your past sex life." She looked up at him and blushed at the seductive look in his eyes. "You suck," she repeated again in defeat.  
  
"That an offer?"  
  
She looked at him with a pout. "A hospital bed isn't even sacred to you, is it?"  
  
"No soul Cordelia, I'm not a kitten" Angelus told her seriously. "If you're that much of a prude, I can wait until I take you home"  
  
"I'm not a prude!" she cried out in insult. "Prudes are those girls that you see walking around, dressed like they're in third grade because they don't want to be mistaken for sexy! I am NOT a prude!"  
  
"Prove it" Angelus inwardly smirked in triumph, he knew just how to play her to get what he wanted.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you? You really, really are serious!" Cordelia asked in utter disbelief at his shameless way.  
  
"So? Nobody's gonna walk in" Angelus replied with a frown, "Not like I'm gonna be bragging about it to my buddies in half-time"  
  
"Riiight" Cordelia replied with a shake of her head, "There's no chance what so ever that a doctor or nurse could walk right into this very room at all, is there?" Angelus jumped off the bed eagerly, making the bed bounce, causing Cordelia to yelp and clutch her wound. "Will you just quit it?"  
  
Angelus' shoulders slumped in defeat, if she couldn't stand the bed bouncing then it didn't look like much was going to happen.  
  
"Cheer up, it may never happen" Cordelia snapped in response to her pain. "That hurt"  
  
"Yeah, yeah quit whining" Angelus grumbled with a dirty look in Cordelia's direction before sitting back on the bed.  
  
"I am not whining, it really does hurt. How would you like a stake stuck in you?"  
  
"Didn't hurt me that much" Angelus fibbed, "I didn't cry about it as much as you"  
  
"That's because I'm human, you're the Big Bad. See why I'm crying abou... Hey, I am not crying about it, so stop with the accusations and get with the thanking"  
  
"How can I thank you when you can't even stand the bed bouncing?"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes sarcastically, is that all he thought about? "Is that all you think about? Sex, sex and more sex? Or does sex come into it?"  
  
Angelus seriously thought about it for a second, "No, I think about sex, oh and there's that other thing I think about. What's it called again? Oh yeah, sex"  
  
"Get out" Cordelia growled, she couldn't take him anymore, she was tired and needed some sleep.  
  
"I think about you" Angelus told her, ignoring her order. "I think about you and sex in the same thought, does that count?"  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "What do you think of me?"  
  
"Easy" Angelus replied as he leaned towards her neck and his mark. "Crazy, stupid, insane, bitchy, vivacious, hot, a real boner"  
  
Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him. "You're not getting any here, so don't flatter me."  
  
"Aw come on Cordy, don't be shy. I could do things to you and you wouldn't have to move a muscle"  
  
"No," she told him flatly. "If it happens again, I will be running the show."  
  
"Really?" Angelus purred as he started licking her neck seductively, trying to wear her down and coax her into what was on his mind.  
  
She pushed him away with her uninjured arm. "I said if. Now let me rest unless you want me going into shock again."  
  
Angelus grabbed her uninjured arm and twisted it slightly, "Think just because you're hurt that you can order me around?" he asked thickly.  
  
Cordelia cried out sharply. "Let go," she said in a half plea, half order.  
  
Angelus chuckled, "Just remember who's boss Cordy. I think I should have a pet name for you, what about baby?"  
  
Cordelia glared at his smugness. "I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer," she told him lowly.  
  
"Lover?" he asked as he let her arm go and started running his finger up and down, bringing her skin out in goosebumps.  
  
"Cut it out."  
  
"Sweet pea?" he trailed his finger along her collar bone and the swell of her cleavage.  
  
"Stop!" she finally yelled. The room was spinning around her due to the fact that her heart was racing.  
  
Angelus stopped her from collapsing onto the bed and Cordelia fell directly into his arms. "Kitten?" he purred deliciously as the name warmed to him, "I like that, Kitten"  
  
"Fine, whatever, I don't care," she whispered, resting her head against him.  
  
Angelus smirked as he began to gently scratch under her chin as if she were a kitten. "You do need to sleep, I guess. I'm not going anywhere so you'll be safe"  
  
Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into her drugged sleep.  
  
Angelus just watched her like he did the first time he watched her sleep. He stroked her hair back from her face and traced her jaw gently, then he trailed his finger down her nose, making it twitch and her hands came up to bat his hand away.  
  
"I'm keeping you" he whispered, "I'm going to take you home with me, where you'll be safe always and where no one can take you from" 


	11. Home Sweet Home

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 11  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful  
  
Content: C/Aus  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing  
  
Distribution: Just ask  
  
Part 11, Home Sweet Home  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes and groaned again as the pain meds began to wear off. She reached for that wonderful little button that pumped her body full of morphine, but it was gone. "What the hell?"  
  
"Princess is wide-awake, like the owls at night. Daddy shall be ever so pleased"  
  
Cordelia's eyes opened wide at the sound of the voice and she screamed. She tried to get out of the bed but ended up causing her shoulder to burn with pain. "Ow...ow ow ow!"  
  
Drusilla rushed to her side and held her down, "You mustn't scream Princess, Daddy won't like it and he shall be very cross at me"  
  
"Get your hands off me," Cordelia screamed and tried to pry the vampire's hands off of her. "Where is he? I'm so gonna kick his ass!  
  
"Oooh, Princess says such naughty words" Drusilla giggled, "That's not right for a lady"  
  
"Do I really look like I give a shit?" she told Drusilla angrily. "Where is he?"  
  
"I like Princess; she has such pretty eyes and says naughty words. Shit, see I can say them too" Drusilla told her as she blinked owlishly at her.  
  
Cordelia screamed in frustration. "Angelus!! Get this crazy, psycho thing away from me!! Angelus!!"  
  
Angelus and Spike ran in, both looking around for the danger Cordelia was screaming about. "What?" Angelus panted as he frantically looked round for whatever had the balls to be in his place.  
  
"Her!" She pointed at Drusilla.  
  
"What's wrong with 'er?" Spike demanded with a frown.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me except I'm not in my nice hospital bed with my nice button to make the pain go away!"  
  
Angelus felt another headache coming on, "Spike, Dru go downstairs while I talk to Cordelia" he ordered.  
  
"Ever heard the word please, you ponce?" Spike growled in annoyance at being ordered around again.  
  
"Go!" Cordelia yelled in a tone none of them had heard before.  
  
Spike stepped back, "She possessed?" he asked as he blinked.  
  
"Possibly" Angelus replied with a shrug, "It would explain a lot"  
  
"Oh shut up! You're in enough trouble as it is," she growled.  
  
"Oooh, has he been a bad Daddy?" Drusilla asked as she looked at Cordelia with an adoring gaze. "I can 'elp you punish 'im"  
  
"Agh!! Angelus, get them out of here now!"  
  
"Alright, alright" Spike spoke up, "What is with you and crazy brunettes Peaches?" he asked as he walked out the room shaking his head.  
  
"Better than his blonde obsession," she muttered and then glared at Angelus. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"You want me to go, don't you?" Angelus asked as he turned from the door to her.  
  
"No, I want you to explain why the hell I'm here with Looney Tunes and The Bleached Bandit!"  
  
Angelus looked at Cordelia as if she was stupid, "You live here now" he told her like she should already know that.  
  
"No, I live at my house. Why aren't I still in the hospital?"  
  
"I brought you here so I could take care of you, what does it look like? I didn't like you there; men kept on coming in and demanding to see you naked. What else was I supposed to do?"  
  
"They were trying to make me better! That's their job!"  
  
"They were giving you stuff to make you better. Where does it say in the medical rule book you have to see a girl naked when the wound is on her shoulder?"  
  
"I don't want to live here," she told him angrily. "I want to go home, in my own bed."  
  
"This is your bed now, well our bed" Angelus replied just as angrily. "So you better get used to it"  
  
Cordelia stared, he was insane. Angelus was officially insane, off the wall, a complete lunatic, a few screws loose. "I've figured it out. You're insane, absolutely completely, die-hard insane"  
  
"Eh, I've been told" Angelus shrugged as he sat on their bed. "I got you painkillers and some decent food, not like that crap you kept at your old place"  
  
Cordelia looked at him sceptically. "And what would you consider decent food? I'm not drinking blood, I'll have you know."  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"Well, if you don't think that the best food that money can buy is decent, what do you think is, besides blood of course, because that's your food of choice," she shot back.  
  
Angelus smirked smugly, she didn't know he could cook he'd show her. "I'll show you good food and nice wine if that's what will make you happy"  
  
"I tell you what, you wine and dine me and I'll tell you what makes me happy. Deal?"  
  
Angelus raised his own eyebrow to match hers, "Deal"  
  
"Oh, there's a stipulation," she added casually.  
  
"Huh?" he asked with a blank look as he didn't quite follow her.  
  
"There's a catch dumbass," she clarified herself.  
  
"I'm not a dumbass, just you talk so fast it's hard to keep up" Angelus defended himself with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna know the catch or call the whole thing off or what?"  
  
Angelus looked at her warily, "Go on" he encouraged in a low voice.  
  
"I need to go shopping, and I want Sid and Nancy out of here for the evening. I can only deal with one crazy vamp at a time."  
  
"Ok, but you don't need to go shopping, I can get somebody to go for you"  
  
"No, I shop for myself," she told him firmly. "I don't want to end up looking like a fugitive from the fashion police."  
  
"But you're still not well enough; you need to rest some more. I'll go with you later tonight" Angelus told her firmly.  
  
"No, you can't go." She didn't want to have to explain herself to him. "Trust me, okay?"  
  
"Why? Last time you said that you almost got both of us killed" Angelus replied a little harshly.  
  
Cordelia winced and then held her head high. "Fine, send one of your goons with me. Will that satisfy you? If you want this deal to happen, you can't go. That's final." She stood up to prove a point and tried to ignore the pain in her shoulder. She managed to stand straight and steady to her own surprise.  
  
"Dru can go with you, she likes shopping, the sales girls actually," Angelus offered as he watched her stretch her body carefully. "Come here"  
  
She shuddered at his implied comment and walked over to him. "See, good as new. Well, almost," she winced when she tried to raise her arm.  
  
Angelus eased his hands up, taking the hospital gown up with his movements but Cordelia stopped him before he got to far. "What did you do that for? It was going to get good"  
  
"I already told you, it'll be on my terms." She stepped out of his reach and looked around the room. "Tell me I have something to wear besides this thing."  
  
Angelus shifted his eyes for a second, giving his answer. "Dru has some clothes you can borrow"  
  
"Ok, off the ew-ness meter! There's no way I'm gonna wear her fashion victim of the undead disasters! You'd better tell me she's got some decent clothes hiding somewhere. I'd even opt for something she stole off someone you killed over one of her outfits!" She couldn't even believe she had just said that. She must have completely lost her mind.  
  
Angelus couldn't help the amused grin off his face, "If the thought of wearing another female's clothes has you so flexing your claws, you can wear something of mine. I have some sweats or something. Actually, I like the idea of you wearing my stuff, makes me feel like I totally possess you"  
  
"Are you calling yourself another female?" she asked with a grin as amused as his.  
  
"Do I detect some girl-on-girl fantasies Cordelia?" Angelus purred as he leaned back on his elbows to get a better look at her.  
  
"Ugh, and I thought that was just a teenage boy's obsession. I guess it doesn't discriminate." She walked carefully across the room, looking for anything to wear.  
  
"Closet, bottom shelf and don't disturb the order in there" Angelus told her seriously as he watched to make sure she didn't.  
  
"Anal much?" she shot over her shoulder as she grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt. "Jeez, I'm surprised your sweats aren't made of leather."  
  
"Surprised or disappointed?"  
  
"Neither," she answered and looked at him, expecting him to leave while she changed.  
  
"What?" Angelus asked when Cordelia looked at him expectantly. "I can definitely say I have seen your all before Cordelia, and I've already told you. You have nothing to be shy about"  
  
"Fine." She turned her back from him and struggled with the hospital gown, trying to undo the snaps with her one good hand.  
  
Angelus was instantly behind her, "Let me help you with that" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. He smoothed his hands up her back and lifted the material; this time she didn't stop him. He untied the bow at the top and the few snaps at the back, then stepped away from her.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered and pulled on the sweats with difficulty. She fought with the shirt, finally crumpling it into a ball, throwing it back in the closet and reaching for a button-up one.  
  
Angelus watched, and enjoyed, as Cordelia got more and more frustrated with one of his shirts. "You doing ok there?" he asked casually, not making any attempt to help her.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered coldly, finally managing to get a couple of the buttons fastened. "Tell me you have a mirror kicking around here somewhere."  
  
"Uh, no?"  
  
She turned and looked at him expectantly again. "Find me a mirror"  
  
"What did I tell you about ordering me around?"  
  
"What did I tell you about the stipulation to this deal? I'm not going out looking like a bag lady."  
  
"Hello" Angelus said to her, "House of Vamps here, no reflection hence no mirrors"  
  
"Do I look like I care? Seriously, do you see care on my face. I want a mirror, now!"  
  
"Did you not just here me say no mirrors? Because if you didn't, I'll repeat it. NO MIRRORS!" Angelus barked back.  
  
"FINE!! Then the deal is off!" she screamed just as loud and stormed out of the room as best she could. Angelus heard her scream.  
  
Angelus vamped out and took off after her, "What the hell?" he growled as he came to a sudden halt.  
  
She stood in front of him with a silver platter in her hand. "I can't go out like this! Do you know what this would do to my reputation?! Look at my hair! I mean look at it!! And my face!! I need make-up! And I need...look at my hair!!!! I'm all gross looking!!!" she screamed in horror.  
  
"Will you stop screaming?" Angelus yelled at her, "I have sensitive ears, for God's sake, shut up"  
  
"If any of them saw me like this, I'd never live it down!"  
  
"If you don't stop screaming, I'll take you outside, I don't give damn if it's daylight, and dump you in the middle of school" Angelus threatened as he blocked his ears to the awful sound of her shrill screams.  
  
"You wouldn't." She looked at him in horror.  
  
"Wanna bet on that? I don't have a soul Kitten, I would gladly suffer a sun tan just for the sheer satisfaction of watching your face"  
  
"I hate you," she answered only half truthfully, and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.  
  
"Even better" Angelus grinned evilly, "Spike" he bellowed, "Bring the camera, I wanna get this on film"  
  
"No!!" she yelled at him and grabbed his arm. "No! If you have any mercy in you at all, don't!" She pouted a little more and trailed her finger along his arm.  
  
"Are you going to stop that horrid noise?"  
  
"Are you gonna help me look pretty again?" she asked, motioning toward her wounded shoulder.  
  
Angelus took in her pouting, lower lip and her finger trailing up and down his arm. Angelus smirked, "I might, what's it worth?"  
  
"I told you, I'll tell you what makes me happy," she told him with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
Angelus raised both his eyebrows, "Why don't you tell me now?"  
  
"Because, that's not part of the deal. First, you wine and dine me. Actually, first you help me look good again, I go shopping, THEN you wine and dine me. Then I tell you."  
  
Angelus pursed his lips in thought before nodding, "Alright, I know Dru has some nice clothes. Don't go flexing your claws little Kitten, she likes you and won't harm you. Neither will Spike, he'll torment you but won't hurt you. If you want to look nice, then trust me"  
  
"Said the snake." She stuck out her tongue and smiled at him.  
  
Angelus felt the weird desire to smile back at her, "Come on, let's go raid her closet"  
  
***********  
  
When Cordelia felt she was suitable for public she turned to Angelus with a serious look. "What colour?"  
  
"Red" he replied easily as he looked at her with an appreciative eye. "You need something to match your insanity," he added quickly.  
  
"Have I mentioned that I hate you?" she asked casually and walked toward the door.  
  
"Yes, but say it again it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside"  
  
"Okay, I hate you." She couldn't help but smile as she left with her insane escort. 


	12. Try a Little Tenderness

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 12  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Content: A whole lotta C/Aus  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, if we did we'd be millionaires with people to write fic for us!!  
  
Distribution: Just ask and we'll happily give it  
  
Part 12, Try a Little Tenderness  
  
"Is dinner ready yet?" she called from behind the closed door. There was no way he was gonna see her before she wanted him too.  
  
Angelus dumped the eggs on the plate that was set on the table. "Yeah, be prepared to tell me your desires Cordelia Chase"  
  
Cordelia opened the door and stepped out. She was dressed in a blood red halter dress and the sexiest heels she could find. Her dress sparkled with every step and her hair was swept off her neck, leaving a few tendrils to brush against her skin. She looked at him shyly. "Well?"  
  
Angelus raked his eyes over her roguishly, not even trying to deny the instant attraction to her. She was stunning, absolutely stunning. "You look amazing, is there a purpose to this?" Angelus asked as he sauntered over to her, meaning in his eyes.  
  
"You're suppose to be wining and dining me. I demand style," she answered and flashed her killer smile at him. "Are you gonna deny me that?"  
  
Eyebrow raised in intrigue and amusement, Angelus offered her his elbow, "Right this way" he purred as he led her to the table where the plate of eggs sat.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him. "I got all dressed up for eggs? I coulda had eggs in my PJs."  
  
"Just eat" Angelus exasperated as he sat opposite her. "If you don't like my eggs, then, well, I'm sure I can think of something else you could eat"  
  
She sat down and picked up her fork, tapping the silver with her newly manicured nails, painted to match her dress. She took a bite and smiled at him again. "It may be because I've been living off of an IV and close to nothing else for the past few days, but these are great!"  
  
Angelus watched her eat the eggs he had made her and felt oddly at ease. "Time to hold up your end of the deal. Tell me your inner most desires. Unless that includes more shoes, you can keep that to yourself"  
  
She smiled at him slyly. "I can't tell you."  
  
"We made a deal Cordelia, you can't back out now. I won't let you" Angelus growled in annoyance.  
  
She smiled wider at his annoyance. "Don't have a coronary Angelus, not that you could." She stood up and walked over to him. She made her movements obvious to accentuate the slit that travelled up the side of her dress, revealing more and more of her leg. "I can't tell you. You'll just have to follow me and trust me."  
  
Angelus sat still for a moment so he could watch the way her dress shifted against her backside. He got up slowly and followed her cautiously; you never knew what stunt she was going to pull next. He saw her wink at him over her shoulder and he cocked his head in confusion. What is this?" he asked as she pushed the door open as slowly and as teasingly as possible.  
  
"You got rid of them, right?" she whispered, referring to Spike and Dru.  
  
"Yeah, what is going on?"  
  
She opened the door wider and walked in. The room was dimly lit with candles. "Come in Angelus," she invited him needlessly.  
  
Angelus stood still as he looked around their room lit with white candles which had their room coated in a soft, glowing light. The flames danced off Cordelia's hazel eyes as she turned to face him with a shy but mischievous smile that once again raised his eyebrow.  
  
She traced the contours of his face and looked into his dark eyes. "Your life is all about pain. I want to show you how good it can also be without pain. That would make me happy; to give you something that no one else has given you," she whispered, her lips close to his.  
  
Angelus frowned at her words, unsure of what to say. "Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me or something?" he hissed as he backed away, he wasn't used to this at all.  
  
She smiled, expecting him to be resistant. "No. I'm doing this because you were able to give me something no one else had ever had. I want to do the same for you."  
  
Angelus blinked, he was completely unable to move any part of his body at all. What had he given her that nobody else had? "What exactly have I given you Cordelia?" he had wanted his voice to come out harsher than the low, husky whisper that came out instead.  
  
"You gave me my womanhood, as corny as that sounds." She touched his shoulder, her hand following the broad slope gently.  
  
"Your womanhood?"  
  
"You're really killing the mood here," she sighed and looked at him. "You gave me my first sexual experience," she told him in frustration.  
  
"Ah" Angelus caught on, "This is your way of thanking me I take it?" he asked as replaced her hand back on his chest, moving his thumb in slow circles over the back of her soft skin.  
  
She smiled again. "Sort of." She turned away from him and walked toward the far side of the room. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Angelus watched her every graceful, regal move with predatory eyes and decided he would let her have her way. This time. "Show me how to make you happy" he whispered as he walked to the opposite side of the bed.  
  
She turned and pulled him to her, being careful not to let him come in contact with her injured shoulder. She pulled him into a soft, sweet kiss before pulling away. "When was the last time anyone showed you tenderness?" she whispered as she carefully unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
Angelus let out an involuntary moan of frustration when she pulled her lips from his. Growling when she wouldn't let him pull her back. "I'm a vampire Cordelia, tenderness doesn't come into it" he replied, his voice thick with arousal and need. The want to take her hard and fast almost overwhelming but he held back for a change.  
  
"Then I'm going to show you that it can." She placed his hands behind her neck so he could unhook her dress. She let it fall into a sparkling puddle of material at her feet and looked at him softly as she stood before him in her black strapless teddy. She led him to the bed and laid him down, caressing his face. "Do you want me to show you?"  
  
"You're killin me here" Angelus replied as he felt her soft, feather-light caresses and touches over his chest and stomach. He started to pant slightly when her hands moved lower towards his belt and buttons of his leather pants.  
  
She kissed him, giving him the needed contact with her skin and then pulled his pants off of him. She trailed her fingers up his hard chest and traced his lips. She lifted his hands so he could unhook her lingerie, looking at him in full trust that he wouldn't betray her.  
  
Angelus saw the plea in her eyes and granted her full access to any part of him she wanted. He could taste the thick heady scent of her arousal surrounding him and making his head spin; he unhooked the silky, black lingerie from her body. Moving his hands slowly, smoothly and firmly down her arms until her breasts were heating his own pale chest. Angelus sucked in a breath as he stared into her eyes, seeing every part her that she allowed him to see. What she didn't he knew anyway. He ran his hands up her naked back, the heat from her skin scorching his palms until he reached her hair. The vampire never took his eyes away from Cordelia's as he removed the clips holding her chestnut hair in place and felt it as the waves fell and covered his hands.  
  
She lowered her lips to his as she guided him into her. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue gliding over his. She rocked him slowly, caressing his body as she moved.  
  
He could feel her heat against his erection as she moved her body slowly. Angelus abided her wishes of tenderness as he gently fisted her hair, running his fingers through it as he massaged her tongue with his. Her lips were so soft, just like everything from her skin to her hair was soft. Tonight, for him and him only, Angelus knew Cordelia had made herself into a Goddess and took pleasure that nobody else had seen the passionate woman making love to him like this. "Cordelia, please" he whispered against her flushed cheek.  
  
She quickened her pace slightly but retaining the tenderness that she was determined to give him. She kissed her way down his jaw and his neck, taking care to spend extra time at his jugular. She let her tongue slide down where he pulse should beat and to his chest. She felt his hands grip her a little tighter, but not painfully and she smiled. She rocked her hips, grinding against him, running her hands over his arms and chest.  
  
Angelus gripped her hips a little tighter as he raised his hips to hers, demanding to be where he wanted to be. Her hands were trailing fire everywhere she touched, but it wasn't enough. He needed to love her back, show her she was his and what that truly meant. "Let me love you back Cordelia, I can make it so good for you, for us both" Angelus told her in a half moan.  
  
She didn't hesitate as she took his mouth in hers again. She let her kisses move across his cheek and next to his ear. "I trust you," she whispered with a kiss.  
  
Angelus flipped her easily onto her back, starting at her neck where his mark lay. "I'm going to touch, taste and lick every part of you, I'm going to make it so you will never find happiness in the arms of any other man Cordelia. I'm going to make you scream in ecstasy before this night is through" he whispered to her. He flicked his tongue out quickly tasting her skin, vanilla; she tasted like vanilla tonight. He moved lower, kissing and licking his way down her décolleté and moving his hands to ease her breasts together. Angelus inhaled her aroused scent in satisfaction that he was the one doing this to her. He was the one who had the ice queen falling apart and it was his arms she was doing it in. His tongue toyed with one darkened nipple while he played with the other.  
  
She arched her back, giving him more of herself as his cool hands touched her tenderly. "I never want to be with anyone else." Her words came out in a gasp, needing to feel every part of him against her. She moaned when his hands splayed across her stomach, feeling the warm tingle forming deep inside her.  
  
"You won't" Angelus growled as his eyes flashed at the momentary thought of somebody else touching what belonged to him. He felt her body tremble beneath his as he moved lower, keeping his hands on her stomach to hold her still. He nuzzled the lower part of her abdomen, tasting her there, "Your taste sweeter here" he murmured as he ran his hands to the sides of her thighs. The vampire couldn't stop from vamping out when he reached the V of her tanned, muscular thighs. Angelus flicked his tongue out at first, teasing himself with her taste. Cordelia moaned as she arched up into him again, silently demanding more.  
  
She cried out as his cool tongue touched her. She had never felt so hot before. She let her arms slide down her body, momentarily entwining themselves with his before tangling them in his hair. She writhed as she felt his tongue flick against her. "Angelus..." she moaned, needing more.  
  
Angelus eased his tongue, slowly, inside as he held her down with his hands. His eyes snapped shut as he withdrew, licking his lips of her taste. He moved back inside, just as slowly at first and he growled as he heard her almost scream his name. He replaced his tongue with one, single finger as he circled her nerves with his tongue fast.  
  
Her fingers brushed the ridges on his face and she began to shudder. He was so cool against her fiery skin. She couldn't get enough. She thrust her hips up into him, trying to get more from him. She gasped, her legs shaking uncontrollably. "Angelus," she moaned again, this time louder. She needed him more than ever.  
  
Angelus grinned at the effect he was having on her and upped his torture. If Cordelia wanted slow and tender, who was he to deny her? He worked a second finger inside, hissing as she seared his flesh, moving so slowly as he continued to tease her with his tongue. Cordelia was moaning his name constantly as she tried to get him to go faster, give her what she needed.  
  
She began to buck against him. She had lost total control over her body. Her only thought now was to release the building pressure inside of her. Her fingers were drawn to his face, touching the bumps wildly. "Please," she managed as she caressed his ridges.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please," she repeated breathlessly. "Make me happier than I've ever been, the way only you can."  
  
Angelus smirked, knowing she wanted harder, so he gave it to her. He increased his pace as he slid his fingers in and out of her heat, the sound of her rich, throaty moans giving him pleasure as he started to drive her over the edge. Using 240 years worth of experience, Angelus began to hit the spot deep inside that he knew would shatter Cordelia into a million pieces, with him as her only connection to reality. He moved harder within her, teasing her still, it was the last touch of his tongue that did it.  
  
Cordelia screamed as she held to him. She threw her head back and arched her back as she shuddered vigorously. She gasped, trying to find her breath again but it just would seem to catch. Her eyes rolled back and she screamed again. "Angelus," she panted as she began to return to reality. "Oh god..." Her chest heaved, her body trying to regain the oxygen it had been deprived.  
  
Angelus brought her down, gradually decreasing the pace and pressure of his hand and tongue before fully moving away from her. "Cordelia, I want to be inside, I want to feel you do that when I'm inside" he told her in a low, barely controlled voice.  
  
Cordelia brought his face to hers, studying his demon face intently. She invited him with her mouth and as his tongue passed her lips, she tasted herself on him. She felt him slide into her slowly and she moaned again. Her arm held him to her, shifting his pressure away from her wounded shoulder before she began to move with him.  
  
It took what was left of his control for Angelus to continue to go by Cordelia's wishes. He entered her in a long, slow smooth stroke, "Cordelia" he mumbled almost incoherently. It felt to him as if restraint was making his pleasure rapidly increase by ten fold. He withdrew fast and entered her a little harder, earning Cordelia to gently scrape her nails up his back.  
  
"Angelus," she answered with what breath she had left. She let him increase the pressure slightly. She wanted him to be satisfied yet retain the sense of tenderness and gentleness. She pulled him against her, moving her hips to match his motions. She felt his tongue flicking over his mark on her neck and it made her arousal jump. She began to instantly shudder again, feeling the heat of her core increase rapidly. "I want to feel you," she gasped as he buried his face into her neck.  
  
Angelus gave in and lost it but tried to keep their momentum. He bit her, re-opening his mark. As soon as her blood hit his tongue, Angelus lost what was left of his control and snapped. He moved faster, harder and deeper inside Cordelia, feeling her as she coated him with her second orgasm of the night. Hearing her scream his name in the ecstasy he promised and feeling her ecstasy pouring over him was a catalyst for his own peak. He stilled momentarily before pulling her hips up to his, until he was fully inside her. Angelus shuddered in an almost painful, powerful climax just as Cordelia came down from hers.  
  
Cordelia lay beneath him, her eyes looking down at the top of his head as he drank a bit of her blood. She smiled weakly and ran her finger over his cheek. "Angelus," she called him back to reality.  
  
Angelus vaguely heard her calling his name but he couldn't find the strength to answer. Instead, he shifted so his fangs were out of her jugular and began to permeate her mark. He grunted in reply and nudged his shoulders weakly as he lay, heavily breathing and collapsed on her.  
  
She winced as one of his shoulders pressed against her stitches. She shifted underneath him so he was no longer on that shoulder and smiled as she closed her eyes. "I love you," she told him without realizing it. 


	13. Finale

Title: I Saved Yo Evil Ass part 13  
  
Authors: Lilyana_Vamp & Sunscorched  
  
Email: Lilyana_vamp@yahoo.com Aurora_plym_uk@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Content: A whole lotta C/Aus  
  
Summary: Some vampires are just ungrateful  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, if we did there would be C/A goodness every episode.  
  
Distribution: Just ask and we'll happily give it.  
  
Notes: We hope you've had a pleasant ride but this trip is now over so please mind the step and get the fuck off!!!  
  
Part 13, Finale  
  
That brought Angelus back to reality immediately, "What did you just say?"  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes, unsure if she had actually said it or if she had been dreaming it. "I-I'm not sure."  
  
Angelus pushed himself so he was resting on his hands, "You know you're sure Cordelia, what did you say?"  
  
She was almost afraid to repeat her words, unsure of what his reaction would be. "I love you," she whispered again in a voice barely audible.  
  
Angelus looked down at her, speechless. Those were three words he had never heard directed toward him. He didn't think anyone could ever love him, not that he had actually wanted someone too. He quickly recovered from his infliction and grinned at her. "Of course you do Kitten. What isn't there to love?"  
  
Cordelia looked at him in rage. She had just told him something that she had never intended on telling him while she was alive and warm and he was turning it into a joke. "Get off me." When he didn't move, she pushed him over. "I said get off me." She crawled out of the bed, nursing her throbbing shoulder and gripped the corner of the sheet. She pulled it out from underneath him, causing him to fall off the side of the bed and crash to the floor. "Get out of my room."  
  
"This is our room," he growled as he picked himself off the floor.  
  
"Fine." She wrapped the sheet around her naked body and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Cordelia walked determinedly down the stairs and ignored as Spike and Dru walked through the front door. "Fucking egotistical, big-headed, asshole!" she yelled out in anger as she picked up the nearest object and threw it. The crystal wine glass she had drunk from earlier shattered against the fireplace.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows at her language, "Princess is saying naughty words again my Spike" Drusilla purred, "Fuck, I can say them too see I'm just like Princess"  
  
"What's Peaches gone and done to get your panties in a bunch?" Spike asked with a big grin at both Cordelia and Drusilla.  
  
"Don't you even start with me," she warned him, clutching the sheet around her tightly. "I'll find you when you sleep, but I won't stake you. No, I'll find the nearest knife and go Lorena Bobbit on you. Right after I do it to him."  
  
"I think my Dru would have something to say about that pet" Spike replied as he lit up a cigarette. "Come on, tell Uncle Spikey alllll about it"  
  
"Go to hell," she answered him. "And take Angelus with you."  
  
"No thank you, I have enough of the bloody ponce here, don't want to spend my entire next life listenin to his prattle" Spike declined, growing more and more amused and intrigued by the second. "Don't keep me in suspense luv, what did he do?"  
  
She picked up the other wine glass and threatened the vampire with it. "Do you have any idea how arrogant that son of a bitch is? Why did I bother to save him in the first place? I hate him!!" she screamed and threw the fragile glass past Spikes head, watching as it crashed against the wall behind him.  
  
Spike watched in admiration of her utter rage, it wasn't something he wanted to feel directed at him. "We all hate the soddin twit luv, might help if you tell me what he's done?"  
  
"He made me his fucking mate, that's what he did! He did this to me!" She pointed at the newly opened mark and felt the sheet fall slightly, unable to grip it with her throbbing arm. She gathered the material again, not caring what Spike may or may not have seen. "He turned me into a frigging lunatic, held me hostage, tortured me, and made me fall in love with him! I hate him!"  
  
"That all? I would've thought he made you sit through an hours worth of songs to get you in this state luv"  
  
"Screw you," she fumed at him and clutched to the sheets.  
  
"Don't have a death wish Cheerleader, but thanks for offering," Spike replied with a cheeky grin that showed off his fangs.  
  
"Agh!" she screamed out in anger. She stalked toward the blonde vampire, rage in her eyes.  
  
Spike held up his hands in submission as he stepped away from Cordelia. Luckily he was saved by Angelus who, with his own sheet around his waist, grabbed her arms and held them at her sides.  
  
"Let go of me you-you evil, egotistical moron. I hate you!" Cordelia struggled to get out of his grasp as much as she could without hurting her shoulder anymore.  
  
"Mate, sure the chit's not possessed?" Spike asked as he watched Cordelia struggle and curse every part of Angelus.  
  
"I'm not possessed by anything but him because he's an insecure, bigheaded, jerk! Let go of me right now or I swear, I'll kill you myself!" She kicked at him with her legs, and flailed her good arm causing her sheet to slip again, though she didn't care.  
  
"Easy tiger" Angelus growled as he grabbed her falling sheet. "Will you just calm down and stop screaming?"  
  
"Why should I?!"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll shave your hair, and eyebrows, off while you sleep," Angelus replied seriously. "You're giving me another headache"  
  
She kicked him as hard as she could manage. "I hate you," she told him, her voice cold and hard.  
  
"Good, because I hate you too" Angelus seethed in return as he shifted from his injured shin.  
  
"As long as we're both agreed," she shook him off of her and stalked toward the front door.  
  
"I thought he was a poofter when he was shaggin the Slayer" Spike shuddered, "A bloody Slayer Angelus, what the friggin hell were you thinkin?"  
  
Angelus vamped out and grabbed Cordelia by her waist, "Will you just stop with the little girl act? It's driving me insane"  
  
"Well get used to it Angelus! That's what I am! I'm 17 years old! I'm allowed to act immature!"  
  
Angelus lost it, having had enough of her yelling and overreacting; he easily picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Cordelia, shut up" he whacked her across her backside before giving a good squeeze. "Firm" he said to Spike before walking up the stairs with a mortified Cordelia squirming.  
  
"Put me down!!" she screamed in his ear, kicking her legs against his chest.  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes!" She pounded against his back with her one useable hand.  
  
Angelus pushed their door shut once he got them inside and set Cordelia down on her feet. He stood firmly between her and the door, "Cordelia, you are not an immature little girl. You are the woman who has quite literally shocked me beyond all possible reason"  
  
Cordelia opened her mouth to yell at him again but shut it when she heard his words. "What?"  
  
Angelus glared at her with impatience written all over his frustrated face. "I said, you have shocked me beyond all possible reason. How the hell did you expect me to react?"  
  
"How about by not acting like an asshole for once. Are you capable of that?" She meant for her words to come out harsh but her voice was shaky.  
  
"Are you capable of not acting like a spoilt child?" Angelus shot right back at her. His own voice hitching as he turned down the need for her warmth.  
  
"Habits die hard," she answered.  
  
"I don't... I'm not able to... How could you..."  
  
"How could I what?" she asked him. She knew very well what he was asking, but she was going to make him ask it.  
  
"Love me?"  
  
"Is it so hard to believe?"  
  
Angelus ruffled his hair as he exhaled an unneeded breath. "I really don't know what to say Cordelia, you've honestly left me speechless"  
  
"I can't answer your question Angelus. Not the way you want because I don't know the answer myself. All I know is that I do." She looked away from him. "I don't expect you to feel the same way because I know you can't, but please don't make me feel like a fool again. That's all I'm asking."  
  
"You shocked me, I didn't know how to react" Angelus told her honestly. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm obsessed with you" he offered with an impish smile.  
  
"Great. Does that mean me and Buffy have to sit down and compare war stories now?" She walked to the bed and sat down. "So much for my special night." She picked up the candle closest to her and blew it out. "Can you just kill me now and put me out of my humiliation?"  
  
Angelus frowned again, "What the hell has the Slayer got to do with this?" he asked as he walked over to stop her slightly angry movements.  
  
"You were all obsessed with her. Why didn't you mark her? Why me?" She looked up at him, her eyes showing genuine curiosity and a glimmer of what innocence she might have left.  
  
"She slays what I am, we're natural enemies. I was only wanting to destroy her because she made me feel weak, powerless" Angelus tried to explain. "Why do you torment Willow?" he asked in return.  
  
"Because she's a geek," she told him matter of fact. "But I don't do that anymore. Willow's okay, for a nerd." She lowered her eyes and picked up another candle. "She was right wasn't she?"  
  
"Who was right about what?"  
  
"Buffy. She said you were only with me because you knew she wouldn't accept you without a soul. It was never about me." She held the candle in front of her, looking intently at the flame and how it danced.  
  
Angelus stared at her for a second, "She was and is wrong about that Cordelia. If I wanted her, I could have had her anytime I wanted. Granted, I never expected to see you like this, but I'm enjoying it" he told her. "I don't know how to love, love is a human emotion I've never had a need for so I don't know how to. All I know Cordelia, is that you are mine because I want you to be mine. I would kill anybody who tries to hurt you, I wanna spend all my time pleasuring you and I want you to spend all your time on me. That is what I want"  
  
She held her hand over the flickering light, feeling the heat against her palm. She let the flames lick at her fingertips and smiled. "Fire's a funny thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Fire isn't so funny when you're a vampire" Angelus said warily as he eyed the flickering candle in her hand.  
  
She ignored his comment and pinched at the yellow flame. "It's so beautiful. It's so destructive. One little candle like this can cause so much damage so easily. But at the same time," she pinched the flame it's base, causing the light to disappear, "it can be snuffed out without much effort." She dropped the candle and looked at her blackened fingers.  
  
Angelus scrunched his brow up, not following her speech at all. "What does this have to do wi..."  
  
She looked up at him, showing him that so much of the fire had left her eyes. "I'm tired. I think I should sleep." She stood up and walked around, ritually blowing out each candle until there was only one left. "I'll let you burn," she told it with a sad smile.  
  
Angelus shook his head and took hold of her wrist tightly, "Cordelia, tell me what's going through your head. Where's the woman who put some spell on me in bed? Where's the woman who stood up me while I was giving her concussion? Where's the woman who made me chase her down her laundry chute?" he demanded, fire coming to his own eyes  
  
"I don't know Angelus" Cordelia replied sadly as she stared at him, "She just seems to be getting dimmer and dimmer"  
  
Having had enough of her mood swings, Angelus pushed her face forwards onto the bed and proceeded to give her a sound spanking on her naked backside. "Feel better now?" he asked as he stepped away from her.  
  
Cordelia managed to pull her face out of the mattress, gasping for air. She looked up at Angelus, her face pink with rage and lack of oxygen. "You couldn't do it, could you? You couldn't let me have my teen drama queen moment!" She managed to get a hand to his arm and gripped the skin tightly between two of her fingers. She pinched as hard as she could and twisted. "If you think I'm deserving of a spanking, then I'll give you a real reason to!"  
  
Cordelia grasped a few hairs on the vampire's arm and pulled hard. "OWW" Angelus yelped at the sudden sting in his skin as he jerked his arm away.  
  
"You think you can spank me like a child, then I'll act like one! You like to bite me so much, see how you like it!" She grabbed his hand again and bit down on his finger, pinching it hard between her teeth.  
  
"Hey!" Angelus pushed her away from and shook his hands up and down, "That just wasn't right. I do the biting around here"  
  
"How come only you? Huh?" She looked at him with her perfect eyebrow raised. Her eyes were full of rage.  
  
"Because I'm the vampire, see" Angelus vamped out and pointed to his fangs. "I have the fangs and I wear the pants in this"  
  
"Yeah, you're the vampire, but I'm the bitch," she told him evenly. "You may have the fangs, but I have the ability to keep you on your toes." Her voice was smug and so was the smile that crept across her face.  
  
"And I have the ability to bring out the bitch" Angelus replied just as smugly, seeing her eyes flash and her posture straighten defiantly.  
  
"Bite me," she seethed and crossed her arms over her chest, causing her stitches to pull, but she didn't care.  
  
"Really?" Angelus asked as his eyes fell to her neck then to her shoulder. He reached over and uncrossed her arms, trailing his finger around her wound carefully. "I really can't believe you did that"  
  
"Did what?" she asked him, her lingering rage clouding her mind.  
  
"That" he waved his hand in the general direction of the wound. "Can we get back to biting now?"  
  
She looked at him with an exasperated look. "What, was that some kind of vampire foreplay, your 'mate' biting you?"  
  
"Yeah" Angelus stepped closer, letting his sheet drop to the floor. "Wanna make something of it?"  
  
"Agh, you're impossible! I'm supposed to be mad at you! I hate you, remember!" she yelled, trying to keep her wandering eyes off of what he had just left exposed to her.  
  
"If I remember certain pillow talk, you don't hate me," Angelus purred as he reached out to tug her sheet away. "If you like what you see, then look. I like what I see very, very much"  
  
"Bite me," she repeated, trying her hardest to sound angry with him. She tried to pull her sheet closer but instead brushed her hand against his.  
  
"If you say so" Angelus yanked her closer and softly bit at his mark, inhaling his scent all over her.  
  
Her hand flew to the back of his neck, her fingers kneading the cool flesh there. She fell into his arms, unable to support herself at his touch. "What are you doing to me?" she whispered.  
  
"Biting you" he replied in a hushed whisper as he ran a hand down her back, "What are you doing to me?"  
  
She ran her hand up into his hair. She couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this. She was enjoying having the evil, soulless Angelus sinking his teeth into her neck. "I don't know."  
  
"Ffumffing affout ffuffin me" his words were muffled as he bit her, holding her neck completely still as he marked her for the second time that night.  
  
"Umm...sure...what you said," she managed. She noticed that the building pain in her neck had been released when he bit her again. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Why was she noticing it now? "You can't ever leave me." She wasn't sure if that was a demand or a plea.  
  
"Don't intend to, you aren't leaving me" that was a statement. He let go of her neck and ran his thumb over her new wounds, "That will scar, you might wanna get a new wardrobe"  
  
"Would you have it any other way?" she asked as rested her hand on his.  
  
Angelus pushed her back on the bed and straddled her hips. "Not a chance, it shows you're mine. Would you?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "You're paying for said new wardrobe though," she added with a mischievous smile  
  
"I thought you were the rich one?" he asked pointedly as he held her uninjured arm above her head, linking their fingers. Angelus brushed his lips teasingly over hers.  
  
"Daddy's rich. But he's not around. Now I have you," she answered. Normally she would be bitter about her parents leaving her behind again, but she had more important things on her mind. She tried to raise her head to meet his lips but it caused her shoulder to burn. "Come on, don't tease," she pouted.  
  
Angelus looked at her for a moment, "Where were your parents?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
Cordelia couldn't remember for the life of her anymore. "I don't know. They were there, and then you were. Europe maybe? Does it matter?"  
  
"No, you're not going back there, you're staying with me" Angelus replied as he shrugged off the conversation. He wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to tease her lips with his.  
  
"I like that plan very much," she smiled and tried to touch his lips again. "Come on Angelus."  
  
"Maybe I like teasing you, you teased me long enough I want a little pay back" Angelus moved his free hand between them and started teasing her there. "Or maybe I should show you how to make me happy"  
  
Cordelia's eyes lit up. "Making you happy sounds promising. Sure the deranged duo out there can handle the noise?" she winked at him.  
  
"I believe all the noise came from you, but if you think you can get me to make noise, go right ahead"  
  
"Is that a challenge from the evil, soulless vampire?"  
  
"More of a bet. If you can get me to make any noise, then you win and if you can't, well. Your ass is mine," he growled with a smirk as he gave in and kissed her.  
  
"Isn't it already?" she grinned. She pulled away from his lips and heard his growl. "What do I get if I win?"  
  
"Anything your little heart desire's" Angelus replied with another smirk.  
  
"New clothes? A million dollars? You wrapped up in a big red bow under the Christmas tree?" she asked, twisting her fingers around his as he held her hand hostage above her head.  
  
"Did I say anything?"  
  
She bit her lip. "And what would make you scream Angelus?" she asked herself as much as him. She narrowed her eyes at him in thought.  
  
"You already make me scream Cordelia, every time you open you damn mouth" Angelus replied as he inched his finger into her slowly.  
  
"That wasn't...what I...meant..." she gasped and gripped his other hand tightly.  
  
"Oh?" Angelus moved his hand harder, hitting the right part of her constantly. "What did you mean?" he asked as he kept her eyes locked on his.  
  
"You know..." she couldn't handle trying to argue with him anymore. He was driving every coherent thought out of her head.  
  
"You mean scream like you're trying so hard not to do right now?" he removed his finger and added another, feeling her tighten around him and her warmth pierce his skin.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Apart from drive me insane, what else can you do with that mouth?" Angelus purred into her ear as he held off from sending her over the edge, teasing as much as he could.  
  
"I'm sure I could find something suitable," she muttered, squeezing his hand.  
  
He mercifully let her go, moving harder and faster, watching as her eyes went from hazel to the colour of melted toffee as she moved against him.  
  
She shuddered and cried out as she finally peaked and she looked at Angelus gratefully. As she came down, she gasped, staring into his eyes.  
  
Angelus smirked at Cordelia as she gasped for breath, "I think you should show me what else you can do with that mouth," he suggested in a crude voice giving her his exact meaning. He removed his hand quickly making her frown at the loss of contact.  
  
"You wanna know?" she asked and ripped her good hand free of his. She pushed him off of her and quickly flipped over so she was straddling him. "Sure you can handle it?"  
  
"Just bring it little girl"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. She'd make him scream. She was determined to make him scream now, just to prove him wrong. She slowly, teasingly ran her tongue down his neck, giving his jugular a little nibble before she continued, leaving a scorching trail down his chest. "You're so gonna scream," she warned him.  
  
Angelus watched her every move, taking in her wanton state, her excitement and determination. His eyes gleaming yellow, a smirk of enjoyment dancing on his lips as he eased himself more into a sitting position so he could watch her entirely as she devoured his body.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and wiggled her eyebrows before dipping her tongue into his belly button, causing him to squirm suddenly. She continued her torture, causing her tongue to move as slow as possible down his stomach.  
  
Angelus' smirk grew larger as he twined his fingers through the strands of her hair, tickling his skin as it fell across his stomach. The pink colour of her tongue drifted further and further down. The vampire let out a shaky breath as he gripped her hair tighter. He had never before endured a torture like Cordelia was putting him through.  
  
She felt his fingers grip her hair and she smiled. Oh yes, he would scream, and it would be because of her. She reached her hand down between them and gripped him firmly, feeling him jump at the sudden heat from her hand.  
  
"Cordelia" Angelus hissed when he felt her hot hand touch him and begin to stroke softly. He couldn't stop the half growl half moan spilling from his lips as she quickened her pace, teasing him just as he had teased her.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently, stopping her movements instantly and resting her chin on his stomach. She looked up at him with big hazel eyes.  
  
"You're a prick tease Cordelia" Angelus growled, annoyed she had stopped. He covered her still hand with his and made her resume her torture.  
  
"You know you love it," she purred and moved his hand out of the way. She watched his face as she teased his tip with her tongue. She felt him shudder and took him into her mouth.  
  
Angelus couldn't stop his hips from arching, moving more into her mouth and feeling her tongue taste him as she moved her mouth way too slowly down. Watching her eyes flutter shut with pleasure at the taste and feel of him. He watched everything she did, every expression on her face and heard every whimper she made at the back of her throat. He forced his eyes to remain open as she scraped her nails along the inside of his thigh.  
  
She increased her intensity, feeling him swell inside of her mouth. She let her fingers tease the insides of his thighs mercilessly and she could hear the noises coming from him growing louder. She ran her hand over his hips and up his chest, letting her fingers tease his lips.  
  
Angelus released her hair to hold her hand as he kissed her teasing fingers. "Cordelia" he began to pant and move his hips, craving more of what she was doing to him. He lightly bit her sensitive fingertips before soothing them with his cool tongue. "Take me in deeper"  
  
Cordelia gave him what he wanted, taking him in as far as she could. She toyed with his fingers as she moved up and down him in a slow, steady motion. She heard him moan and she couldn't help but smile. She added pressure to her movements, waiting for the inevitable to happen, waiting for Angelus to snap.  
  
His eyes closed as she increased her pressure, he let go of her hand to fist her hair and caress her cheek. He growled harshly as he bucked against her mouth, what the hell was she doing to him? She must be some kind of witch. He hand left her hair and cheek and moved restlessly along her neck, avoiding her wound and ran down her arm, squeezing. "Cordelia... God..." Angelus growled, the room was spinning and he was so close.  
  
She could feel how close he was and decided to put her plan into action. She had picked up a few things from Angelus and she planned on using them to her advantage. She pulled her mouth away and before he could protest she had lowered herself onto him, moaning herself before she buried her face into his neck and bit down with her blunt teeth.  
  
Angelus crushed her to him as he felt her bite him, pushing them into a sitting position he rocked fervently into her pulling her hips to meet his. The words "Tease" and "Wicked" came from his lips as he latched his lips onto her neck again. This time, only sucking not biting.  
  
Cordelia let her teeth continue their assault on his neck, grinding into him roughly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing tightly. She ignored the pain in her shoulder as she gripped the back of his head and pulled his face closer to her neck.  
  
Angelus tightened his hold on her and refused to bite her like she wanted and continued to suck on her skin. He could feel her tightening around him and instinctively knew she was close, he wondered if he dared say to her what she said to him. How would she react if he was deep inside her when he said it? Would it increase her pleasure? Was that even possible for him?  
  
She tried to restrain herself, wait for him. Her body wouldn't cooperate and her fingers raked down his back. She let up her biting but continued to lick the bruised skin. His mark was aching for him; it throbbed with the blood that flowed just beneath it. She needed him to take that pain away and she needed to make him happy.  
  
"You make me happy" Angelus whispered right before he sank his fangs into her neck, re-claiming her all over again. He held her completely still as he moved and jerked with another bordering on painful orgasm, taking Cordelia with him as he moved. Her blood, the scent of her right at the precious moment was too much for him to handle. Angelus growled and pulled at her skin with his lips as he shoved her onto her back, keeping her legs tightly around his waist. He moved deeper and harder within her as he rode out his orgasm desperately.  
  
Cordelia cried out, his movements causing sensations to pulse through her body. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist, trying to absorb as much of the pain as she could as she felt like she would break in two. She could feel every drop of blood he pulled from her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
  
Angelus let go of her neck, he collapsed totally sated as his hips twitched with the after effects of what he had just experienced with Cordelia. Her heart was pounding under her ribcage, her heavy breath was hitching and her eyes were wide as they locked gazes.  
  
"Do I really?" she finally whispered.  
  
"I think so, I mean I haven't suffered through that kind of torture before!" Angelus winked suggestively at her as he rolled them both to the side. He reached over to take hold of the discarded sheets and covered them, tucking Cordelia firmly into his chest.  
  
"I'm glad," she responded and closed her eyes. "What will you do if I die?" she asked quietly. "Will you let me die?"  
  
The answer came quickly and easily for Angelus, "No, I won't ever let you die. What would I do for torture?"  
  
"Good. 'Cause I don't wanna die." She opened her eyes and looked at him seriously. "Not that I'm giving you permission to vamp me because I'm not. At least not right now. Not unless it was the only way."  
  
"The only way I would turn you is if you asked me too or earlier. If the Slayer's stake had been any closer to your heart I wouldn't have hesitated"  
  
"Did you think about it?"  
  
"Yes, that was my second thought. The first one being to rip her head off her shoulders. She isn't getting away with hurting what's mine" Angelus replied as he stroked her back soothingly with his hand.  
  
She smiled at his twisted form of concern for her. "Would I make a good one?"  
  
"You're scary enough human Cordelia, I couldn't imagine you as a vampire" Angelus smirked then yelped when Cordelia pulled his arm hairs again. "Will you stop doing that?" he hissed.  
  
"Sorry," she grinned and stuck out her tongue. "What's gonna happen? You know Buffy's not going to let this go. I don't want her to kill you." Her voice was quiet as she expressed her newest fears. She ran her fingers over his arm lightly.  
  
Angelus shrugged, "I don't care one way or the other about the Slayer anymore Cordelia. You could say I found somebody else to occupy my obsessive urges. But I know she won't kill me, she'll never get that chance Cordelia. It would take somebody a lot stronger and taller than her to take me from you"  
  
She smiled, happy with his answer. "Can we sleep now? I think you've taken enough of my blood for one night."  
  
Angelus nuzzled his mark and kissed it, "Go to sleep if you're tired. I'm gonna stay up with Spike and Dru, I have to explain about you"  
  
"Yeah..." She was already asleep before he moved to get up.  
  
Angelus shook his head; she could have at least offered to stay up with him. He got out of bed and moved to put his clothes on. His eyes kept drifting to the exhausted girl asleep and walked stealthily over to her. He moved her hair from her face and kissed her forehead softly, "Mine" he whispered before leaving the room.  
  
*************************  
  
Buffy looked at Willow expectantly. "Come on Will, you know it has to be done. I don't care about some stupid link between them or not. I want my boyfriend back."  
  
Willow looked unsure between Buffy and the spell printed out by Jenny before Angelus had killed her. "I-I don't think I can do this," she told her best friend warily, not wanting to get into any trouble.  
  
"I know you can. She did all the hard work. You just say the words."  
  
Willow debated over it in her head, "W-we be safer if Angel had his soul back. Cordy wouldn't have to be with Angel because her link is with Angelus" the red head went over it. She nodded, "We need an orb of Thessulah a-and some herbs"  
  
Buffy grinned and pulled the items out of her bag. "Got 'em. I took the liberty of checking out the recipe so I knew what ingredients to buy."  
  
Willow merely nodded as she began to set things up to turn Angelus back to Angel. She hoped things would work out and no body would get hurt.  
  
************  
  
Cordelia was still peacefully sleeping, blissfully unaware of everything around her. In her dreams, she would always be with Angelus, her vampire and her world. In her dreams his essence was wrapped protectively around her, his scent, his touch everything about him would always keep her warm and safe.  
  
Angel just stared, guilt written all over his face as he looked at Cordelia laying in the bed. Dried blood on her neck from a vampire bite. His bite messing up the flawless skin between her shoulder and neck. What had he done? 


End file.
